


Bat Anxiety about his Babies.

by AnitaGrace



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Break Up, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, F/M, How Do I Tag, not really wanted sex mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23522503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnitaGrace/pseuds/AnitaGrace
Summary: Bruce gets a lot more children because he is a softy and this is a horrible idea.
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Clark Kent & Bruce Wayne, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	1. The Cookie Conundrum

Batman walked through a zetta-beam teleporter and into the watchtower’s entryway. He wasn't in his normal bat-suit, Alfred had disallowed its use after he broke his arm saving Damien from his mother, but an Intruder alert was something Bruce Wayne could deal with. Plus, he needed a distraction from things about the manor. she would be calling again with yet another gift for the family. Bruce needed some space to get his head on right again. Going into orbit sounded like a good way of getting the space he needed. 

Bruce had no idea why she came over every day bringing some form of a diabetes-inducing treat. Alfred said she was doing this because she liked Bruce and his children and wanted to get to know them better. Bruce thought Alfred was engaging in some wishful thinking. Besides the Dianna fiasco hadn't been sorted out yet. That was this week's job when Dianna got back from maternity leave on Thursday. It was Tuesday evening.

That girl though, every day and for some reason, he couldn't understand, always said something nice sweet and kind. she touched his hand any form of physical contact offered she took. She played with the children, invited them over to play games, invited Barbra and Dick over for dinner. She had talked to Jason and had even reduced his dependence on guns. to a point, Bruce now didn't find flinch every time he saw Jason because he carried fewer guns. She may have increased his love of knives, but Bruce was ok with that. 

Often, she asked if there was anything she could do for Bruce or Alfred to make their jobs easier. Alfred seems to find the entire thing one big joke. Maybe she would back off a lot when Bruce’s arm got better, well he hoped so. He still couldn't figure it out. She never went for much more than was offered occasionally when he didn't shake her hand, she would throw her arm around his shoulders. She had done that this morning his shoulders still tingled from the contact. there was absolutely no reason for this. It was very confusing particularly the previous night when she got herself in danger. She was obviously not used to Gotham yet. 

She had moved in next door into the haunted house the one no one went to. That stupid woman! Bruce was so distracted by his grumpy thoughts and grumbling he didn't take notice that the Watchtower was mainly occupied by his children, but for some mystic reason, the place was silent. When Red Hood left Bruce did a double-take on who was in the tower. The silence unnerved him until he fiddled with the security cameras and saw them sleeping in what Dick would call the family nightmare avoidance Dogpile. The tangle of limbs looked so inviting, he nearly joined them. But he remembered the intruder alarm and his son Nightwing's report on the alarm, it was impeccable as always as were his other children’s reports. He watched the footage Nightwing had flagged, it showed the entrance to the gym. The Virus in the footage did a great job of distorting the picture but with the green and purple and orange colours, he had a lead. The Joker was in Arkham prison and nothing was missing according to Nightwing’s inventory of the gym, only Bruce’s own stuff wasn't weighed. All the I's dotted all the t’s were crossed, very thorough, just as he expected from his first Robin, gold star for him.   
Bruce checked again the Joker was still in prison either that or the actor impersonating the Joker would happily blow himself up for a role. His limp was even accurate, slightly more pronounced than yesterday, because of the fight over that girl with Batman. 

Batman had won but so had the Joker, Crippling Batman for another 4 weeks. now that was only like a month then he might be free from plaster by Christmas. well, that was the goal anyway. The Joker would get out of prison soon and he loved making Christmas miserable for Batman. This heist was too careful too meticulous for the Joker. Batman did change the cameras around quite frequently, even the other J.L. members didn't know where half of them were. So how did the thief stay mostly off the cameras? He or she must be good to get by the cameras. Who could have ordered a hit like that?   
Tim must have been woken by one of his brothers or sisters kicking him. He walked up behind the bat looking at what he was doing “I’ll complete a list of Villains; you see if they did it or not.” Tim sorted the jobs, so Bruce felt most comfortable. While also giving his dad a few minutes breather in which Bruce checked on his children and grabbed a coffee. It was the small hours of Wednesday morning.   
By the time it was 4 in the morning they had completed a list of 20 villains it could have been. Bruce was checking out some of the others when he thought a meeting could have occurred in Arkham on Monday. There was a special experiment trialled that day, it might just have allowed a meeting to happen. He checked out the video footage. What he found was something that shocked him to the core. His neighbour was handing out cookies in the prison. If the prisoner thanked her, they got to go outside to exercise, if not it was an hour in their cell. She smiled at every prisoner. As Bruce watched he felt the wounds he has gotten from each prisoner. As far as rehabilitation of insane people, it was a step in the right direction. At very least the promise of a cookie and a smile once a week, would keep some of them locked away forever, particularly a smile from her. She was objectively stunning, then he saw something that made his blood run cold. The Joker was talking to her. He made what was probably only an average joke, the girl laughed briefly at The Joker. Oh no, the Joker would be after her now. 

He had narrowed the Intruder down to President Lex Luthor. What was Lex Luthor doing in the tower? Bruce emailed the evidence to Clark and opened a new file ‘how to keep neighbour safe from the Joker.’ 

It was fully morning now Bruce had worked through another night. Alfred would not be happy. luckily this week he had removed all business stuff as he wanted to work out how to break up with Dianna. It really wasn't working for his children or him, if he was honest with himself. 

All the children were having breakfast except for Damion. Normally he was the first one up in the morning as he didn't sleep well on his own. It was something father and son shared. Now he was alone, soon he would wake, angry about sleeping in. Hopefully, they had missed two of their neighbour’s visits, she would probably enjoy talking to Alfred more than Bruce anyway. Bruce could never get the right words out the right way. Alfred sent him an email about what the girl had done that week 21 jobs 32 batches of cookies 10 jars of fruit 12 jars of jam 5 meals, it was astounding the effort she was putting in just to be liked. 

Bruce had just finished reading and was responding to emails over breakfast when the alarm for human destress sounded. It was a new alarm that Bruce was trying out. The alarm was initiated in his bedroom. Damien! Damien was the only one in Bruce’s bedroom. Bruce was there in a couple of seconds having thrown caution to the wind as soon as his son was in possible danger. A quick scan of the room revealed his son twisting and turning under the blankets but no visible dangers. Damien obviously needed way more sleep, but was having a vivid nightmare, he was going to cry out again soon. Bruce rested his hand on Damien's head “I'm here.” he whispered to his frightened child. His arm was grabbed by Damian's little hands “It’s ok Dami. I’m here, your safe, everyone is safe.” This seemed to calm the boy slightly “Just a nightmare Tim. The computer did a good job of letting us know. I'm going to try to settle him down back to sleep. He can have the day off school. Tell Alfred when he takes you to school. I'm going to join Damion for a bit of sleep. Tell Alfred to get one of the leaguers to wake me if I'm needed.” So, with his good hand captured and slowly being pulled closer by the sleeping boy. Bruce, with a great deal of difficulty, stripped to his boxers. Bruce then climbed into bed laying his sleeping son over his heart, allowing it's deep steady thudding to soothe the boy into a deeper sleep, taking the grown man with him.

Tim checked on them before he left the tower for school taking a photo to show Alfred. Tim knew both his father and brother rarely if ever slept. It was good for both of them. He might suggest they sleep together on Saturday night, so the two of them would be forced to a very least rest and if they had nightmares comfort would be close at hand. He closed the door gently and told Green Lantern and John Jones that his father and brother were asleep if they could possibly keep them like that it would be great.

After school, Jayson made it to the tower first. Upon having Green Lantern tell him to be as quiet as possible as his father and brother were sleeping. After taking a photo as leverage, he climbed into the bed Bruce’s sleeping form allowed for the extra body of his second eldest son. Jason quickly fell asleep for the first time since he climbed out of hell, he didn't feel as if in sleep he would drift back to the land of the dead. For he was in the arms of his father who loved him, with unconditional love. No matter how many he killed or how many guns he carried his father would always love him.

Then there was Damien, the little Demon, who wouldn’t attack him here in his sleep, it was too pathetic to attack someone who was asleep it meant one couldn’t deal with them awake. He felt the little Demon’s many scars, he was nearly as bad as their Dad, yet he was only 8. The little Demon had seen hell as much as Jason had. Yet he only felt Damion's love for him in sleep. When he wasn't asleep there were too many walls and too much fear. Damien’s only responses were snarky and angry.

Just then Damien's fear rose its ugly head. Bruce with his long years of nightmare soothing managed to calm the child in his sleep. Stroking his hair and right down his back. Quietly humming in his ear holding him just tight enough that he knew he was safe and not so tight that he felt captured. He was quickly quieted back to a night of deep sleep.

Diana, Princess of the Amazons arrived in the Watchtower along with Dick, his wife Barbara, Cassy and Tim.

“Has Dad woken yet John?” Asked Tim. John smiled at the egger lad who had brought a blanket from home.

“He has not woken, I felt them stir a little bit a while ago but other than that they are all getting some much-needed rest.” Said John Jones

“I'm going to go join them. Are you going to come with me, Cassy?” The girl nodded and followed her brother. 

“So, Dianna how is motherhood treating you?” The Green Lantern queried. 

“My job was to carry the new princess not to be her mother. My job is to protect this Earth, so she can be safe.” Dianna replied. Both John Jones and Green Lantern looked shocked, 

“On a different unrelated note, Bruce is pissed with you. But your reaction to his child, will I believe make the guy extremely angry. Best leave well alone until you both have had at least a solid 8 hours sleep, two cups of coffee and a hot meal. Even then I still fear the fireworks.” said John Jones. 

Dick had gone to check on his family. He comes back with a big grin and showed his wife a picture on his phone “aww, he is such a good Daddy, I can't wait till our little ones climb into bed with us.” said Barbara as she and Dick had a moment staring into each other's eyes. 

“Can we see?” asked John Jones interested to see Batman not being Batman. Instead what he saw was an extension of Batman, asleep but alert. Damien and Cassy on his chest Tim and Jason we're on his good arm, each child carefully positioned as to feel safest possible. Each one within his arms and in easy reach for comforting. “you wish to join your father and siblings don't you Dick.” said Barbara 

“Yeah, I can see my spot,” Dick pointed on the photo to the strangely empty bit of bed on Bruce’s bad side behind Damion, “I can see my absence. Although I can't wait to be in bed, with you Barbara, I miss the family nightmare avoidance Dogpile.” Barbara kissed her husband soundly. “Yes, I remember a couple of sleepovers where I was included in said Dogpile, there is definitely something special about them.” 

Green Lantern saw the picture and smiled “I remember when my family always shared a bed, in our living room, now I'm older I still have no idea how my younger siblings got there. I miss sleeping with all of them.” 

“Did you not have your own bed Green Lantern?” Dick asked. Green Lantern shook his head, Dick nodded. The entire group was thinking of family time spent with family sharing beds. 

“What is this?” screamed Dianna furious at the fact she was being left out. “Come and see,” Dick said calming her a lot just with his voice and manor, which was so much like his adopted fathers. She walked over and stood in front of Barbra. Dick held out his phone showing a picture of Bruce asleep he had dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep.

“What happened to him it looks like he hasn't slept in ages?” Dick looked back at Babs who mouthed “you have to tell her” Dick looked at Dianna “This is the first time he has slept properly for more than 2 hours since you left. Before that well I'm not sure, the last time he consistently got a full 8 hours. It was probably before Jayson died. That happened over 2 years ago. We've all been very worried, then he found you. For three months things looked better. He got at least 4 hours sleep a night and he was happier. Then you didn't come to dinner. We all knew it was the beginning of the end. Then you left, and Damien came. No one has been sleeping since then, Damien cries because his mother left him and tried to kill him. Jayson doesn't sleep because it reminds him of being dead. I've started to sleep better since being married. Tim doesn't sleep because he sees his dead parents. Dad wakes up after 5 minutes screaming, they need each other to get one of their most basic needs, sleep.” Dianna was still angry 

“But he's sleeping with others and not sleeping with me,” Dianna complained

“Dianna, you left for six months. Do you really expect someone to not sleep for six months?” asked Dick, “He couldn't sleep because you were gone, just gone, he thought you had been kidnapped or worse. Yes, I know he knew where you were when he was awake but in sleep, his body and mind couldn’t comprehend it, you were just gone. Just be glad tomorrow he might be more approachable then he has been in a while. In the meantime, while you exercise your divine ability to remain awake for as long as you like and don’t need sleep, you have some reading to do and some delving to achieve.” Dick walked around the side of the computer and pulled out a stack of papers then he went back and pulled out 4 folders also full of papers. And gave them to Dianna

Dianna looked at the photo again obviously the first time she'd seen Bruce and how tired he was. This time she put the papers down and hit the roof. She was pissed she expressed her anger colourfully and made a move to go for her weapons. All the males in the room grabbed her. Barbara wheeled up to her in her wheelchair and slapped the angry woman across the face. “Chill woman A) you are incorrect B) you have no right in this C) you have to catch up before you can make any comment on our family.” the screen blinked on, cutting the anger in the room like a knife, Alfred wished to talk. 

“Yeah, Agent A what is it?” Dick asked having untangled himself from the near fight just off-screen from Alfred.

“Could you send someone over to collect some cookies. I believe our new neighbour thinks she needs to provide the entire hemisphere with home-baked cookies. Maybe if all three flashes helped, we might get out from under this cooking spree in a year.” Alfred explained. The camera moved to show the pantry in the manor with stacks of biscuits overflowing the shelves and every space in the kitchen. There where even piles on the floor. Dick whistled he had seen that pantry two days prior at a somewhat low capacity now it was bursting at the seams with ice cream containers, jars and other forms of containment. 

“I will send Green Lantern and Wonder Woman over immediately Agent A.” Alfred nodded obviously relived and the screen went dead “Why does the job require two people Nightwing?” John Jones asked Dick, looked at the mission reports “you two go, I'll explain to John. The rules of the Manor state that affairs outside the Batcave are to be conducted as normally as possible to avoid attention from the press or villains. So, they're going to be using sack trucks to get the biscuits downstairs. Besides I don't want to be anywhere near Dianna when she finds out the next-door neighbour the one who has been dropping the cookies off happens to be a woman and probably most importantly has a massive crush on Dad.” John Jones looked at Dick “good move kid should I warn Green Lantern subtly?” Dick nodded. 

Meanwhile, Dianna and Green Lantern arrived at the Batcave and were met with an elevator ding “Ah, you must be the help Master Dick sent. These need to go to the Watchtower along with another 6 elevator loads of baking. Young lady if you could help me stack the next load. You will need to get changed of course. No hero costumes in the manor.” Dianna looked surprised by the command in Alfred's voice but followed his instructions anyway. She supposed the man had spent the last however many years telling batman what to do the guy treated Alfred pretty much like a god as did his proteges. 

As they were loading the last elevator the doorbell rang. “I'll get it.” called the slightly pumped Dianna running to the front door. Alfred shrugged and got the last of the cookies down to the Green Lantern. At the front door, Anita was greeted by a woman who was quite clearly wearing Bruce's clothes over another outfit, perhaps too skimpy for children. Anita noticed this without comment “Hello, I haven't seen you about before my name is Anita. I live across the street. I came to drop off this cake, remind Bruce he promised to show me the stables tomorrow, ask what time I should come around and finally to say hi to all the animals and children.” The entire speech was given enthusiastically. The woman now looked a little drained. Dianna was sceptical, she subtly put a bit of the lasso of Truth around Anita’s wrist “won't you come in and sit down and tell me about yourself and why you're here? while we see if we can find the animals you spoke off.” Dianna put the cake by the door.   
“Cool” the girl was not answering her questions, but the rope said she was cooperating there was no resistance she obviously missed the questions “why are you here?” Demanded the Amazon as if speaking to someone who couldn’t understand three questions at once. 

“wow, that was a bit rude… as to why I'm here. More than I already told you, not that I should tell you is… umm, complicated. I'm not really 100% sure the answer to the question I just know I should be...” She got up and changed chairs to the one which was normally Bruce’s sitting on it sideways, “Nope not quite” she muttered confused then slipped onto the ground with her head rested against the arm of Bruce’s chair her feet curled up under the couch with her looking at the crackling fire “here” she said completely content in that location. Wonder Woman was confused, that level of honesty was rarely expressed. even under the ropes influence “Why are you here?” the women asked sleepily Dianna had to tell the truth. That was how the rope works you couldn't tell a lie on either end. “Dick sent me to pick up some cookies for him and the rest of the family.” Anita nodded “what are they up to anyway?” she asked obviously interested. “they are sleeping.” well that was a true answer anyway but not the whole answer, but humans rarely wanted the whole answer. “That's good. They all needed the sleep particularly Bruce he hasn't been sleeping since I moved in. Him and Batman arguing all night every night. Alfred tries of course but he's never able to get them to sleep for more than an hour. I suggested Damien sleep on top of him to ensure at least 5 hours of inactivity. I'll have to wait and see if they listened.” Anita stopped speaking as if her silence was truer than anything else, she could say. 

“Time for you to go mistress Dianna.” Alfred intoned she got up unhooking the rope from Anita as she went. Before it disconnected Anita, spoke one more truth as a question “May I stay here Alfred? I don't want to go home, it's too empty and sometimes I hear crying, it hurts, here seems happier.” Alfred smiled at the child “Sure thing, Mistress Anita.” He pulled the blanket off Bruce's chair and draped it like a cape over Anita's shoulders.


	2. Clark is a Good Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fluff begins with only like three tears to get over

The next morning as the sun rose behind the clouds of Gotham Anita stirred. Slipping out of the big house after writing a thank you note to both Bruce and Alfred. Giving the animals a last pat as she slipped back to her own house to start on the morning work. A couple of hours later Bruce started to stir he stretched feeling the weight of his still sleeping children. He felt groggy like he had just gotten over the flu or something similar. He was seriously considering going back to sleep, but he had had a lot to do before Dianna got there. mostly making sure she wouldn't run into Anita at all ever. It shouldn't be too much of a problem Dianna really didn't care about Gotham. 

Thus, despite the grogginess of the morning, he untangled himself from the rest of the family. Smiling at the sight of what Dick called the “family nightmare avoidance Dogpile” and went to find coffee. He did a double-take at the time and date over the door into the kitchen area. It was Thursday morning. Great. Now all the things he was going to do to prepare for today didn't get done. So double work for today yay. This was going to be hard. He had two hours before he had to be in the manor, so he could take Jayson Tim and Damien to school. As if thinking of Damien had summoned him, he appeared “Morning Damien” Bruce called out as the groggy boy wandered in wearing his boxers. 

“My head hurts Father it's all foggy.” Bruce opened his arms and patted his leg. The young boy raced across the room and buried himself in his father’s arms.   
“Well, you have been asleep for more than 24 hours. No one woke us up for Wednesday resulting in a groggy slightly off-balance feel. We'll come right after breakfast and a big cup of water.” Damien nodded resting his head on his father’s shoulder. Bruce looked at the completed crossword puzzles in the paper in front of them slightly annoyed. Dick walked in and put a coffee in front of his Dad's hand and gave Damien a Coke. Taking the newspaper off his Dad knowing that Bruce wanted to do the crosswords and those ones where done.   
“Grayson, Kryptonian” Damien announced as Superman entered.   
“Hey, Bruce I got you today's paper if you would like to do the crosswords,” Bruce grunted and reached for the paper upon receiving it he started talking   
“Thanks, Clark, do you know when Dianna is getting back? I thought it was today.” Superman nodded,   
“She got back last night she will be into breakfast in about 10 minutes be warned she is on the warpath.” Bruce chuckled   
“When isn't she? Although today she might get more than she bargained for. I'm a tad pissed off myself, as you well know.” Superman nodded,   
“Yeah an argument needs to be had so we can all move on.” Bruce nodded a bowl of Coco Pops appeared in front of Damien, eggs appeared in front of him courtesy of his first son   
“Thank you, Dick,” Said, Bruce   
“thank you, Grayson,” said Damien somewhat grudgingly knowing if it was not said soon after having received anything his father would begin to ramble on about magic words.

Clark was pacing as Dick sat down next to Bruce as his wife Barbra rolled herself into the spot next to Dick seeing he had already made her breakfast.   
Dianna arrived fuming took one look at Damien on Bruce’s knee eating Coco Pops and stormed into the kitchen. Bruce shrugged and continued eating with his free but broken arm the other was holding Damien. Cassy sprinted into the room hiding behind Bruce's chair. Tim wandered in, luckily, he had found a top. Bruce wasn't sure Dianna could cope with another not dressed person around him without exploding and moving to hurt someone. Tim collected his and Cassy’s breakfast from the kitchen. placing hers right beside Bruce, who, gently squeezed the girl’s shoulder as she sat down. Then I've got this gesture immediately made Cassy a lot more comfortable with the tension in the room. Dianna walked back into the dining room. “who is that in your lap?” Screeched the woman at the top of her lungs. causing Cassy to jump and whimper and Clark to cover his ears exclaiming “gosh Dianna don't you think that was quite loud enough.”

Bruce turned, placed a hand on Cassy’s shoulder, ignoring the Princess until he was sure his little girl was quite alright. Then he looked at the Furious Amazon   
“So are we going to do this now? I thought a warrior such as yourself would have seen the strategic advantage in waiting until I was alone or at very least until I wasn't quite so well backed up.” Dianna was confused by the statement. So, she continued with her agenda and aired her grievances.   
“I demand to know why I come back to the world of men, after having your child, to find you not only in bed with others but with others on your lap at breakfast. I demand to know who they are?” she had displayed her anger and that she really had no idea what was really happening. 

Bruce calmly replied, “Maybe you could try asking and not demanding but I can see that might be too had for you. I have written a lot of emails to you explaining who this is, but you obviously haven’t been reading my updates while you have been on maternity leave.” But Dianna wouldn’t be calmed she pulled out the lasso of Truth. Equal rage was hidden in Bruce, but he waited for her to make the first move.   
“OK, so you are getting really serious about this. you might not want to know the truth.” She threw the lasso anyway Bruce accepted the lasso on his wrist   
“who is on your lap?” Dianna asked. when Bruce had accepted the lasso Damien had stood   
“no one” answered Bruce honestly   
“Well who the hell is that?” she pointed at Damien “Damion Al Ga’ul Wayne, my son and he is currently very pissed at you, so I would watch my tone if I were you.” Bruce stood proving his earlier statement that Damien was no longer on his lap.   
“Don't tell me what to do male,” Dianna yelled. Bruce jumped over the table his children spread out behind him in a wedge attack formation he wrapped Dianna in the lasso of Truth which was still around his good wrist.   
“Don't tell me what to do either. You've lost the right. Tell me just so we are crystal clear why you are mad at me? What I have done wrong?” Dianna looked around   
“You slept with someone who is not an Amazon while we are still dating.” Bruce looked at Dianna in the eye   
“Define slept?” he said in his most batmanesk voice. Being honest Dianna was a bit scared of Batman despite how many times he had proven he would go out of his way to help her. Dianna whimpered looking at the room which somehow now was filled with children   
“had sex with.” she said yielding to the power of the rope and Batman’s death glare   
“I have not had sex with anyone since Hepolita, which you knew about authorised and encouraged.” The lasso registered the truth of the statement. 

Clark gagged on his milk “gross just gross. you are ok with this?” Clark gagged again   
“no” answered Bruce.   
“yes” answered Dianna   
“Now Dianna do you have any reason to be angry or upset with me?” they stood chest to chest making eye contact   
“no, I don't. I'm sorry Bruce I rushed to the worst conclusion possible from the evidence rather than trusting you.” Dianna went to remove herself from the rope   
“where do you think you're going? We're not done yet that was only why you were angry with me, not why I am angry with you. So, tell me, Dianna, why am I angry with you?” Dianna looked at Bruce saw the way all the people behind him were loosely positioned for a fight.   
“I don't know Bruce; I can tell by your face that I should. Can you tell me what I've done wrong, so I may fix it?” Bruce thought for a moment.   
“I will tell you three things that I'm upset over. Then you can think about what I have said for an hour. Then tell me how things are going to be different from now on. That ok with you?” Dianna thought about it   
“What if I can't think of anything, I can change that will make a difference?”   
“Then we will cease to be dating Dianna you're allowed to raise questions and concerns if you like, following the first three there will be others are you ready for my first three complaints.” Dianna and nodded and gulped   
“One, where the hell were you for the last 6 months?” Bruce yelled at Dianna. “Two, where on earth is my daughter? Why is she not here, in my arms where she belongs?” Bruce spoke in and near-whisper the one he used to terrify bad people. “Three, when I asked you to dinner with my family either you come, or you have a damn good reason why you're not there. any questions?” Dianna nodded.   
“Two of those were questions, not problems. you know I was on Themascara, that's where your daughter is now. You know these things and you know they are unchangeable.” Bruce looked at Dianna,   
“The problem lies in the question. Where were you for the last six months is referring to the fact that you were not with me. You made no contact with me. Didn’t respond to my attempts to contact you and it's not an ok situation, for you to be that absent from my life for that long when we are together. It's not something I can or ever will deal with again.   
The second refers to three unacceptable things. One, I am not with my child Two, you are here and not with her, so she has neither parent with her. Yes, that is fine for a day or so, but all the time, which I fear this will be, what with the world-saving gig we’ve got going on. Three, she is not with her family and may never even meet them, her family being all right here.” Bruce gestured to his sons, daughter and daughter-in-law.   
“Are you ready to begin your hour, do you understand this part of why I am angry?” Dianna nodded   
“As much as I am ever going to, I believe.” Bruce untied Dianna and himself winding the lasso up and handing it back to her.   
“3 minutes I want all of you kids finished eating, 10 we're leaving the Watchtower for the Manor am I clear?” they all nodded Bruce went to his room “10 minutes till we leave for the manor Jayson.” he said waking the still sleeping Jayson. The boy jumped up startled and ran to the kitchen, running into Dianna who was talking to Hawkgirl 

“Dianna,” said Hawkgirl “the man was making very valid points and what he asked of you is not hard nor is it unreasonable.” The girl was saying as Jayson raced past. Jayson had finished breakfast in two minutes and raced back to his father’s room to dress with the remainder of his siblings. They were off to school before anyone could think of saying they were sick.  
When they arrived at school the children piled out ready for another learning packed day. But Cassy stayed back. Bruce picked her up and placed her on the sidewalk she asked if she could speak to him, he nodded and walked to the gymnasium where he picked a place on the floor and readied his stance as she did opposite him. they sprang at each other. Each blow conveying meaning in a two way back and forth conversation that was all about expression. Bruce understood her fear of Dianna. The others hadn't understood exactly how head over heels in love with Dianna he had been, Cassy did. it wasn't something he could hide in the way they communicated nor should he. The surprising fact was how protective Cassy was, it was her Daddy being hurt. She and her brothers would take the lady out if she posed any more threats. Not just physical threats but mental and emotional as well. 

Then Bruce saw the time there was the sadness of removal from each other. He told her they would have a proper family sparring/talking session after Anita left that night if possible, that was a quantifier Bruce hated to have to add but it was necessary for his line of work Cassy understood. The sparring session was needed to explain the situation more fully hopefully there would be a Resolution by then. Cassy often missed things that were said and picked up on way more subtext than was probably helpful. So, if someone didn’t like Bruce but was trying to say only nice things, she would pick up on the animosity but not the attempt of niceness. It was a frequent problem with reporters as they often didn’t like Bruce or his family and were trying to get information from them. Cassy saw this as openly hostile, whereas the others all knew from what was said they were just trying to do their jobs as well as they could.

The hour was up Bruce was back in the Watchtower in the kitchen. Clark was wringing his hands he hated it when his two friends fought particularly when it was a lover quarrel it was just awkward. John Jones was also there, as was Hawkgirl. Dianna had just walked in   
“so what do you say, Dianna?” Bruce asked,   
“you don't want to truth rope me?” Dianna asked surprised.   
“I'll be able to tell anyway, and time will prove you either right or wrong either way.” The group gasped at that. Bruce was willing to trust Dianna despite the fact she has proved untrustworthy such a sort time ago and had also shown she didn’t trust Bruce.   
“Your first problem was me being gone six months because you couldn't cope, I agree it was a long time and impossibly hard. I wish to fix this but have not been able to come up with a solution for this which is satisfactory for me. I will accept suggestions then will tell you why I can't accept that or do that. Although I have already failed Hawkgirl says I need to share my other thoughts and maybe you might be able to help me work something out.” Dianna was nearly pleading with Bruce as she forged ahead “The second point you know I am needed here you know you can't go to Themascara. I can tell you that Xanthe is safe and well and I will go to see her frequently, but she is an Amazon and she will be grown up like one.” Bruce teared up knowing the name of his little girl. “As for the last one I will endeavour to remember when you ask me to do something there is a reason for you asking. Not just the straightforward idea that you as a human need food and have forgotten, that although I like food, I don’t need it.” Dianna looked desperate   
“Dianna you knew the rules we are no longer dating. The reason for this is more than just not solving these problems you didn't recognise what I was offering, nor did you recognise what I was asking from you. One day you might understand what that was, but don't come crawling back to me.” Dianna nearly cried   
“What of Themascrea and the Amazons?” Bruce gulped he always hated this bit of relationships when he had to end things. Worse Dianna was guilt-tripping him he knew the precarious position the tribe of females was in and he had done all he could to help them. He could help them no more; they stole his children. yes, he had agreed to it before, but that was before Damion before he understood quite what it was to have no parenting rights.   
“Dianna your people need a sperm donor from a sperm bank, not a person. I will give you a number that will help. I will always be your friend Dianna and help out where I can that will never change you know that.” 

Bruce turned around and walked out to his room. Clark followed he had heard Bruce's Tears fall before he made the end of the corridor. Despite the brave face he put on in front of the others the man was broken up about this he really did love that woman. He sat on the bed bringing Bruce into his arms   
“I hate doing that knowing that someone I care about is hurting because of me sucks. but it has to be done else everyone would be more hurt” Bruce sobbed having seen Dianna’s pain very clearly. Clark nodded   
“what about that break-in we had a day ago? I read the email but anything extra you could tell me would be helpful.” Clark said hoping to distract Bruce it worked the man’s eyes dried instantly.   
“It was Luther I'm sure of it. I need to give you three places to search. I'm sure he took some stuff I'm not sure why yet and I'm not sure what. something that has not been used since the break-in. My weights are a possibility, but I can't check. what with the stupid broken arm.” Bruce waived it around emphasizing the point.   
“How about you go home and see Alfred I'm sure he needs you,” Clark said hoping Alfred had an appropriate after breaking up task for Bruce Clark made a mental note to check on his friend through Alfred later that day. Bruce nodded and zatered away   
Clark went to check on Dianna she was staring out to the stars   
“How are you coping Dianna?” said Clark   
“Clark, how do I know he meant what he said about us being broken up and never being anything like that again?” Clark pulled her up against him in a friendly hug   
“You are broken up properly. he wouldn’t be so upset if you were not and neither would you. Do you feel any hope you might find ok answers to his problems and then he had at least a hundred other things he also wanted fixing?” she sobbed on Clark's shoulder as she answered.   
“no. Are you sure he was upset? he seemed fine as he left but I feel like my heart has been ripped out of my chest. It was better when I was angry at him.” Clark stroked her shoulder   
“Dianna you stayed in the kitchen, Bruce was crying before he hit the end of the corridor. He is well aware he ripped your heart out but it’s better than getting infected and then coming out trust me.” Clark said   
“Will I always be alone?” Dianna asked still feeling sorry for herself albeit with a bit more understanding.   
Clark shook his head   
“Besides you have a daughter that needs you. What is she like?” Hoping to distract the woman from her sorrow as he had with Bruce. Dianna smiled through her tears   
“She’s amazing she has blonde hair like my mother hence the name Xanthe. She is so much like Bruce though she even has his glare, at a day old, she is glaring like a champ. she will take my place on Themyscira well I work in the world of men. I just can't see it happening she's way too small. my mother says she will grow but she's only this big. I'm worried all the time she will fall down a well or she will be run over by a horse or any other number of things that will or could go wrong with someone that small.” Clark looked at Dianna   
“Don't you think Bruce is just as worried. Only he doesn't know how strong she is he assumes his little princess is scared and alone with no one looking after her. smaller and weaker than she is. His little girl doesn't have him to look after her and he has just learnt not a month ago never ever trust anyone else with your children. Can you see why he's so upset about this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think, thank you for reading :) Blessings on you and yours. <3 :)


	3. Just don't question it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Superman is over this sh*t, Bruce is used as transport and Dianna is left behind.

Suddenly the bay doors opened   
“Shuttle two, Themascira.” intoned the computer   
“I wonder who that is? and I wonder what the problem is? I hope it's not Xanthe.” Dianna said in a worried tone. Tears all gone much to Clark’s relief.   
“let's go and see,” Clark said getting changed into his Superman outfit before arriving at the hanger in which the plane had docked. Dianna had already been in her Wonder Woman costume. a heavily pregnant Hepolita exited the plane.   
“What is wrong mother? why are you here? is Xanthe ok?” Hepolita held up her hand but before she could answer any questions she cried out and pain as if shot. Dianna drew her sword ready to defend her mother. Superman caught her, so she didn't fall doing a quick scan he found the problem. she was in the first stage of labour   
“relax Dianna your sword is not going to help your mother. she is fine she just needs to go to the hospital I'll take her into Gotham general.” Hepolita came-to hearing just a part of Clark’s statement.   
“I am not, fine male! your big oaf. Xanthe however is fine and happy with the sisters. I am here because my insides keep wanting to come outside. I only have a week before I go into meditation for the coming child. Something is wrong and the oaf saying everything is fine is not ok!” Dianna looked shocked this was not like her mother to be so unpredictable and not listing properly was something that she had been told off for multiple times as a child. Superman seemed totally unaffected, so Dianna listened to both   
“take her to the hospital” she commanded. Superman saluted and scooped up Hepolita taking her through the zeta beam to Batman's cave then flying out and around a bit to confuse its location for the woman not that she was paying much attention. He was about to head to the hospital but at the last moment decided against it because a typhoon alert comes over from the Watchtower. It was a 5 o'clock at night in Gotham so Superman knew Bruce was home. He flew down and knocked on the door when Alfred answered 

Superman said, “Hey Alfred could you get Bruce to take Hepolita to the hospital she's having her babies now. I have a typhoon to deal with in Singapore.” Alfred nodded   
“sure thing Mr Superman.” Superman flew off as fast as he could   
“Who is at the door Alfred?” asked Bruce, who is doing the crossword in the paper   
“Could you bring one of the fast cars around the front of the house Master Bruce. Superman has left us a job to do.” There was an immediate banging and thudding inside the house. Then a revving engine and a car pulled out of the garage and was in front of the steps with the passenger door open before anyone could say lickety-split   
“Mistress Hepolita will you be ok getting into the car by yourself?” Asked Alfred knowing the heroes general dislike of help.  
“yes, Alfred I will be fine” Alfred was right again he walked around to the driver door   
“You'll be ok driving to the maternity ward of Gotham general hospital with your broken arm Master Bruce?” Bruce nodded watching Hepolita writhe in pain his knuckles clenching slightly.   
“I will look after the children. Call if you need anything. Superman said babies so don't be surprised if there's more than one. By the way master Bruce, I'm not sure she understands that she's in labour.” Bruce nodded. Hepolita got in finally thought Bruce. Although the conversation had allowed him to get some equilibrium after seeing Hepolita again after so long, in a great deal of pain as well. She shut the door Alfred stepped away   
“Put your seatbelt on Hepolita,” Bruce demanded in a deadpan voice. As soon as Bruce heard the click they were off driving twice legal speed and getting away with it. Hepolita screamed in pain and excitement all the way there. They arrived in the private Wayne family parking place, the family did sponsor the place as well as being frequent guests. Bruce knew the hospital like the back of his hand he had looked into Dianna and the others having their babies here before they announced they would be had on Themascara, so he knew exactly where to go. They went slowly Bruce had offered to carry Hepolita, but she had declined. 3 screaming contractions later they were at the front desk Hepolita screamed   
“what the hang is going on Bruce you better fix this right now male!” the lady behind the desk put her head up in response to the common sound.   
“excuse me Felicity my ex-girlfriend is having a baby now. she had planned to be in a different city next month when the baby is due. Do you have a room for us?” Bruce exuded confidence and his natural charisma the woman was not immune to it.   
“Take a seat I'll see which room you are in and find you a midwife. any requests?” Bruce thought about it for a moment and looked at Hepolita knowing what she was like he made an unusual request.   
“Try the stroppy-est midwife you've got, she will need to be able to tell someone who is a queen what is what. I believe, she was planning on a water birth. plus there is there the distinct possibility that she might have more than one child on board. not that I've seen in ultrasound if she's had one done at all.” The lady at the desk, Felicity nodded   
“Just the day for the intercom to break down” she muttered. She ran off to the staff room to get a midwife   
“alright who's free we have a complicated drop in.” The oldest most experienced midwife stood up   
“That'll be my call” The receptionist nodded the tough old bird would be perfect, just what Bruce ordered   
“Room four is free.” said the organising midwife on shift, she ran back to the couple, acknowledging the screaming woman was probably making Bruce’s life difficult.   
Bruce was just looking at the women who were screaming at the top of her lungs, he didn’t look like anyone else who the receptionist had ever seen being confronted by a screaming woman. He wasn’t trying to make it better he obviously knew there was nothing he could do. He didn’t look like the screaming was even bothering him. He looked like screaming was something he encountered every day and had to work around it. he stepped closer to the screaming woman and slapped her cheek lightly   
“Stop it! are you not the queen of the most ferrous female Warrior Army in history,” Bruce said firmly but not loudly. The women nodded “so stop screaming and being hysterical about something that most women go through at least once. chill you are fine, I’m sure it’s not as bad as being shot although that only happens once and a lot more quickly.” this stopped the woman screams. She still was panting and looking really scared, but the constant shrieking when she had a contraction was gone. 

when the contraction finished Felicity brought the Midwife to the couple   
“This is Nonlean, she will be your midwife tonight. You'll be in room four.” Felicity left, Bruce glared his classic bat glare at the woman for half a minute.   
“You'll do.” He said after the Midwife maintained her unflappable composure. He walked off to the room   
“Are you coming, Hepolita, or do you want me to carry you,” he called. she stood quickly, the second the contraction was over she then ran to catch up with Bruce. This made Nonlean’s eyes widen. when they were in the room. Bruce had on a somewhat blank face as he sat on the yoga ball. Hepolita was standing not looking at Bruce but looking out the window at Wayne park. It had a special cave dedicated to Bats’ Bruce had commissioned it when he was 10 in memory of his parents.   
“Alright here is the basic form I need to fill out. So, when was the end of your last menstrual period Hepolita?” Hepolita shrugged how was she supposed to know   
“The 30th of April,” said Bruce showing in his egger answer just how nervous he was.   
“What I pay attention,” Bruce defended when Hepolita looked at him like 'what why does it matter and how on earth do you know anyway.' Nonlean simply moved on   
“Have you got children?” Hepolita nodded not showing any interest in elaborating   
“yes, I have 4 boys and 2 girls one of the girls I've never met her name is Xanthe. The others I've only got after they were 8. So, I've never done this before.” Bruce went from happy talking about his children to nearly crying that he hadn't seen his littlest child yet to deadpanned about not getting the other children till they were 8. The old midwife looked at Hepolita for an elaboration to her answer. 

“yes, I have a child she was given to me as a baby.” The aloof tone and the time she spent answering was a problem. Nonlean knew unless they developed good communication now and got the woman to trust her, things would be a lot more complicated later. practically if there was an emergency. With what Felicity had told her that was more than likely, though with what she had seen so far unless this took far longer than normal twins all would be fine.   
“look here lady, I don't care who you think you are when I ask a question I wanted to be answered immediately fully and to the best of your ability. Understood?” The order whipped across the Queen's face she turned around ready to give this old woman a piece of her mind then another contraction came this mear human woman was giving her orders. she raised her first to strike the women, only to be caught in the firm embrace of her Ex-lover’s arms, stilling her movement.   
“If you're going to hit anyone you hit me, alright. Now Hepolita you are having a baby. The normal human way, how many times have you done that or seen it done?” Bruce whispered in her ear Nonlean’s eye had widened to the size saucer. As she saw Bruce work at restraining the woman. Being very careful of her stomach   
“Never” yelled Hepolita obviously in a response to something Bruce had said but equally obvious was the fact she had not calmed down any and still would love to hit her. but Bruce was still preventing it. “How many babies do you think she has delivered, I suggest yielding to the experienced battle Commander.” Bruce reasoned with the queen warrior   
“fine!” Hepolita snapped “I will consent to take your orders for now experienced one.” as Bruce released her and sat back on the ball which didn't move with his Swift standing up from it and his equally swift sit back down. If someone else had tried that they would be on the floor right now. The fact Bruce was not was surprising but Nonlean made no move to comment, despite the fact that was the first time she had ever seen anyone manage that. Normally the ball would at least roll slightly no matter what anyone did.   
“I'm assuming that you Bruce are the father here.” Bruce nodded.   
“Right so tell me were there any complications with your births?” 

“I was not born the way a mortal is born I just began as an adult,” Hepolita answered   
“Not that I know of.” said Bruce Nonlean looked a bit off balance “Just put unknown for her, she's probably being accurate and telling the truth, but her life has been far from normal,” Bruce said, happy to see some of the worries he could see in the midwife’s eyes lesson.   
“Bruce do you know if your parents had any disease or allergies, and do you?” Bruce smiled   
“The records are here you can look them up they will be under Wayne Thomas Martha and Bruce Wayne.” the Midwife looks surprised   
“Oh my gosh, you're that Bruce.” Bruce nodded not quite knowing where this was going, this never really ended well. often with photos and orthograph requests which were awkward, particularly when it was your doctor asking,   
“I knew you looked familiar. I helped your mother gave birth to you in this very room.” Bruce looked around   
“So this is where I was born very nice.” Bruce smiled slightly not really knowing what to say to that   
“well that means we can skip half the health questions well all of yours Bruce. Hepolita when was the last time you saw a doctor?”   
Hepolita looked shocked “I have never seen one. It has never been needed.” 

“Right so I presume no ultrasound has been conducted and no blood tests.” Hepolita nodded as she gritted her teeth through another contraction   
“fine.” The old woman pulled out a stethoscope   
“This might be a bit cold, can you sit on the edge of the bed while I attempt to take some bass readings.” Hepolita sat and then proceeded to freak out.   
Bruce sighed “you're going to have to show her what you're going to do to her on me first, so she doesn't think it's going to hurt her or do something untoward.” Nonlean smiled slightly   
“listen here Hepolita I'm not going to hurt you. It’s my job to help you. I'm going to use this here contraction to listen to your heart and your baby's heart OK, I'm going to put the flat disc here on your chest and stomach and tell you how to breathe ok.” Hepolita nodded Nonlean went slowly starting by listening for the baby's heart   
“Bruce do you know there is more than one baby in, here right?”   
Bruce smiled “Superman hinted at that when he dropped her off at my place thought he would know.” Bruce made a gesture indicating the fact Superman had x-ray vision. the old lady smiled as she continued to listen moving the stethoscope around   
“Hepolita can you take a big breath in for me and let it out... another big breath in and hold it.... and out. good thank you now can you stand over here after your next pain.” the pain came just as the Midwife predicted. she measured how tall she was, weighed her and she took some blood. that last one she demonstrated on Bruce first just, so she was well aware of what was to come and didn't freak out. when the needle went in and blood came out. she took at the tests slowly and carefully. she listened with a stethoscope again and listened through a contraction.   
Bruce took the stethoscope from the midwife and used it himself and let Hepolita have a go as well this seemed to interest the queen greatly. She asked a great many questions showing how knowledgeable she was of medical matters without equipment most of the time Bruce answered when he couldn’t Nonlean managed to answer the question. Bruce surprised Nonlean with his knowledge of wounds and how best to deal with all types of injuries. 

The contractions were now less than a minute apart “I would like to see your progress to do that I need to perform a physical examination of where the babies will be coming through. ok.” the Midwife looked around “no baby bag ha.”   
Bruce unabashed “I had no idea she would be here when she had the baby. Plus, I sort of wanted to get her somewhere with experienced personal quickly. So, we came with clothes on our backs.” Nonlean smiled she could see why the tabloids said the guy was a good father   
“Alright I'll go and get something more comfortable for you to slip into.” the Midwife left the room   
“Bruce, can you explain more of what's going on?” Hepolita said for once dropping the I am the queen of the Amazons routine and sounded genuinely scared. 

“Hepolita” Bruce said holding her hand as she walked around the room “you're going to have twins. Which means there are currently two babies inside you. They want to come outside of you now. The pain your feeling is your body making the way big enough for them. later you will push them out. do you understand”   
Hepolita’s eyes widened “I didn't expect this, but it makes sense when you put it like that. Why has no one put it like that before.” Hepolita was standing by the window, doing laps of the room when she had a contraction she would hunch over Bruce walked with her   
“I don’t know Hepolita maybe they have never had to explain to an 8-year-old where babies come from. When his friends were getting siblings and why no he was not getting any anytime soon.” They counited walking in this pattern in companionable silence. 

Until the Midwife came back with a change of clothes for Hepolita “come on get changed.” Hepolita looked offended. Bruce sighed and closed the curtains and stalked towards the female, which was something she remembered and enjoyed. Bruce was going to undress her. Then out of nowhere in this kind of place a contraction hit her. she cried out collapsing into Bruce’s arms. He caught her on his chest she whimpered as Bruce began to undress the warrior Queen. Removing each layer as carefully as he did when they had made the child. He left Hepolita’s belt with her dagger in it and then carefully wrapped her in the ninety that Nonlean had provided. He pulled her now crying form onto the bed and positioned her how Nonlean asked. Hepolita leaned against Bruce allowing the exam as if she no longer cared what happened to her and whimpering slightly when it hurt. Bruce's arms tightened around the woman who obviously reached the end of her endurance.   
“hey! Hepolita where's my Warrior queen?” He whispered in her ear kissing slightly as he did   
“You are halfway there Hepolita and in only one hour that is really quick. How about you both take a nap for a while, if you can. Bruce, you particularly look like you're ready to drop and we can't have you falling asleep later.” Bruce nodded and curled up on one side of the bed quickly falling into dreams. Hepolita fell asleep just as quickly but woke with a contraction two minutes Later. she extracted herself from Bruce's death grip and began the task of walking   
“Why not sit on this ball?” Nonlean didn't want to tire out the women by walking. The two women talked quietly as Bruce slept his dreams getting progressively worse. 

Hepolita noticed this when he began to shake. she was confused when he whimpered   
“Bruce what is it?” she asked the sleeping man thinking he had woken. Nonlean got up and stroked Bruce's head.   
“Bruce it's ok. you're safe, everyone is fine.” Nonlean noticed how tense he was   
“no! ... Jayson!.... Damion!..... dick...... Cassie... Tim... Xanthe!” Bruce's voice went from strong almost as if he had woken back down to a sleepy mumble and finally he last name with such a pained whimper. That Nonlean nearly cried for the man. she continued to stroke the man's head as if he was a child having a nightmare.   
“What is wrong with Bruce?” questioned Hepolita looking genuinely concerned.   
“I believe” said Nonlean “He is having a nightmare it's not very common in older people, but children or people who have been to war or lost people do have them from time to time.” Hepolita saw his face and her heart went out to the father of her child   
“What can we do for him?” Heploata asked   
Nonlean shook her head “Nothing much I’m afraid. We can do only try to calm him down by letting him know it's all ok that who or whatever his worrying about will never happen won’t happen again or hasn't happened.” Bruce had stopped whimpering while Nonlean was stroking his head. When she stopped he jumped and jerked awake his hands covering his face. He walked to the bathroom completely ignoring the two women in the room. He looked around noticing it wasn't his bathroom for the first time. Then he splashed water on his face drying his skin off as much as possible. then went back through   
“sorry” was all he said, he said it so quietly that neither of them really noticed. He stood staring out the curtain covered window breathing deeply both women wisely left him well enough alone.


	4. Family Matters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Babies and Family visiting. please note I am not a medical professional so take medical information with several grains of salt (if you are a medical professional and can tell me I've got something wrong let me know so I can correct it)

His phone rang making him jump it was Dick,   
“speak Dick.” said Bruce listening for a while   
“I'm fine it was just a nightmare the computer picked up.” he listened for a bit longer   
“I'll call when you and the others can visit. Any trouble tonight?” He listened for longer   
“Thanks, Dick, You're a lifesaver. I'll talk later, I guess. Missing you too Dick love you all, tell the others, OK, love you.” Bruce smiled at the phone in his hands quietly tucking it into his pocket. 

Hepolita walked over and hang off Bruce’s shoulders pushing him back towards the bed. She moved to stand in front of him she was now having a contraction every half minute. When she had the next contraction, he began rubbing her back she sighed. a very contented sound there was a splash and Hepolita cried out as the contraction suddenly increased in intensity.   
“What is it?” Bruce said quietly and calmly despite the fact he was now being squeezed nearly in half by the strong Amazon.   
“I don't know but that was way more intense than normal ones. why am I all wet? why is the floor wet? it wasn't before” Hepolita replied as soon as she could. 

Nonlean quickly got some towels to wipe up the mess   
“Your waters have broken. it means it is, go time. do exactly what your body wants, it is now time to push those babies out into the world.” the Midwife put some energy into the room. Wakening it from the near-sleep state it had been in before. Bruce continued to rub Hepolita’s back gently. 20 seconds later Hepolita groaned swaying slightly. only Bruce’s arms kept her upright. Nonlean listened with the stethoscope for a moment. looking between Hepolita’s legs. she saw the head crowning. she quickly did some last-minute checks. a contraction came and Hepolita pushed with all her might breaking the ring of fire. causing a scream to well up and burst out of her mouth. but unlike most women who Nonlean had to tell to keep pushing after the ring Hepolita did so anyway. Giving birth to the head in one push,   
“That's the head born. well done!” Bruce ever the curious one, looked and smiled he continued to rub Hepolita’s back.   
“Next contraction we will have a baby! I’m going to pass it up between your legs for you to hold just be careful of the cord.” Bruce felt the contraction coming. Hepolita only grunted slightly there was a slight slipping sound then a wail cut through the air. Bruce was so relieved to hear that sound; a wet thing touched his shirt. he looked down and saw the proffered baby in a hospital towel. he unwrapped Hepolita’s arms from around himself and guided her hands to the child. after she had felt the child her instincts kicked in and she grabbed the baby carefully. there were two other midwives and a doctor in the room that hadn’t been there prior. Bruce ignored them as he watched Hepolita marvel at the child their child. 

She stood on her own two feet easily again. allowing Bruce to bring the two of them closer. As the midwife rushed around clamping the cord at the mothers and babies ends.   
“Bruce, would you like to cut the cord?” Nonlean asked Bruce nodded and held out his hand   
“between here and here.” Nonlean instructed Bruce nodded again. With experience using hospital-grade scissors, he cut the cord quickly and efficiently looking at both the mother and child for signs of pain being relieved to find none. Hepolita grunted again Bruce had the scissors nicely back on the tray in exactly the right spot and her in his arms so she didn’t fall. One of the other midwives came over   
“I’ll take him for some basic checks now, so you can both focus on the next one.” A young inexperienced midwife said. Bruce glared his daddy bat glare at the woman who paled considerably.   
“Be careful with him. I will be watching.” The girl shook as Hepolita handed over the child. she walked the child to the doctor and put the child on a special cot thing to do some examinations. Hepolita’s next grunt brought him back to the matter at hand as he caught her and held her up before she fell. Surprising everyone with his ability to snap from one task to another. The next child only took 2 minutes to make an appearance. Then Bruce was cutting another cord looking at his daughter’s face He knew he would not see her again after she left him for that dang island. Little did he know his face covered in tears. As they streamed down his face he smiled at his little girl. well, his tiny girl really who was still in Hepolita’s arms.   
“Swap you, I need to do some checks on this one. why don’t you see if you can feed the little guy.” It was one of these obscure doctors that had come in to help. Bruce glared at the guy the hard-core glare he used to terrify the criminals   
“she will be brought back to me.” Bruce commanded. The doctor gulped and nodded how a guy with tears running down his face could be scary he didn’t know but Bruce Wayne managed it and then some. Hepolita was happy enough swapping. Bruce lifted her onto the bed and sat down behind her. putting his casted arm under her hands as she held the child. taking the shoulder piece of the gown down to reveal her breast. He moved the child’s head until the little boy caught the teat and begin sucking. he let Hepolita lean back against him. Absolutely exhausted “you’re a champion Hepolita.” Said Bruce. He was tired he had slept and wasn’t even doing a quarter of the work. she must have been flipping shattered. Bruce made a call   
“They are here, could you bring me a change of clothes when you come.” Bruce listened   
“he will probably be up now anyway, I promised I would wake them, Alfred. they are their siblings and its only, what, 7 in the morning anyway. They would have to be up for school in an hour anyway.” Bruce listened again smiling   
“See you soon Alfred.” Bruce hung up and smiled until he looked over to the Doctor with his daughter exiting the room.   
“oi, where are you taking her?” They had his little girl they were taking her away from him. He was stuck here under his son and their mother.   
“Sir we just needed to double-check something. it came back with a slight abnormality when we did our checks here, it needs further investigation. I’m sure it will turn out to be nothing, we just have to check” Bruce looked at the terrified man   
“Can this test wait?” the doctor nodded   
“The test will be done, but it will be done at a time when I can come and leave someone I trust here because I currently have at a guess 4 little girls under the age of one. That is the only one I been allowed to see she is not leaving my sight.” The doctor flinched at the tone used by Bruce Wayne. normally the guy was so cool calm and suave but theses where the guy's children, so he supposed he had the right to be protective. The doctor walked the girl over the little boy had just finished feeding   
“Would you like to hold her while Nonlean teaches Hepolita to burp the boy.” The doctor asked the change in the man was outstanding as Bruce nodded enthusiastically and sat in the chair next to the bed. he held out his arms. The doctor deposited the small lump in Bruce’s arms. His face lit up the biggest smile that had smiled ever graced his face. everyone could see it was his first time holding a baby it was awkward, but everyone could see the love which he had for the little girl. It shone out of every bit of him his entire posture screamed love. Bruce’s head came up he could hear his family coming in. Dianna had been in the waiting room for several minutes already. The placentas were delivered quickly and easily without any fuss. Now Bruce got to hold his little boy while Hepolita feeds his little girl. Bruce pulled the curtain around the bed having checked the window didn’t open. he strapped a diaper that the midwife had brought in onto the boy. he had thought it would have been harder than that. The boy then wiggled and squawked until Bruce raped him in the towel again.   
The receptionist came in   
“Mr Wayne there is an Alfred and company here to visit you and a Dianna prince here to visit as well.” Bruce checked on Hepolita   
“are you ready for some visitors?” Hepolita looked up   
“But I need to sleep.” Bruce smiled   
“I’m sure you being asleep will be fine. I’ll make sure they keep their inside voices on and avoid as many fights as possible.” Hepolita nodded Bruce fixed the girls nappy as well. wrapping them both up and putting them in the crib and rolling it to the other side of the curtain. leaving Hepolita to sleep. 

“Yeah, let the whole lot in, make sure to tell them to be quiet when they come in Hepolita is sleeping.” Felicity nodded at Bruce’s instruction and walked out and came back followed closely by Dianna. then Bruce’s boys followed in a line then Cassy who looked very confused. then Alfred who had happy tears in his eyes and was subtlety wiping them with a hanky. While he was carrying a small bag of things for Bruce. he was acting exactly as a grandfather would. It was so sweet. Dianna thinking the curtain was a wall asked,   
“what have you done with my mother Bruce?” she was upset. Bruce put his finger on his lips all the boys and Cassy followed suit immediately. Dianna thinking, he wouldn’t answer continued to rant rising in volume Dick elbowed the Amazonian she rounded on the eldest boy and began to accuse him of things. Bruce was behind her in a second covering her mouth   
“Quite Dianna and I’ll answer your questions. Do you want to wake your mother?” Bruce whispered in her ear. casing her to shut up when he was sure she wasn’t going to speak again he removed his hand. He pulled aside the curtain slightly showing the dim side of the room with a sleeping Hepolita who for some miraculous reason was still asleep. Well probably because she was too exhausted to care about what was going on and trusted Bruce to keep her safe.   
“See Dianna she is fine just very tired let her sleep. you may sit with her if you wish.” Pointing to a chair beside the bed Dianna smiled and sat on it. Bruce walked back into the other side of the room and smiled at his children. who were stood in a half-circle, fingers still on their lips as if they had forgotten they were there. they were all staring at the babies most of the group had only seen babies at a distance and never quite this young. Bruce picked up the bigger of the two which happened to be the girl and walked her forward to Dick.   
“This is your little sister.” He said quietly. nudging Dick with the little body Dick’s arms automatically went to cradle the warm bundle under Bruce’s arms. Bruce extended his arms leaving a slightly panicky Dick holding his little sister for the first time. when he worked out, she wasn’t just going to magically slip between his arms he calmed down a bit and looked. he looked at the bundle in his arms and tears welled up in his eyes. As he smiled down at the bundle in his arms which proceeded to scrunch up its face and poke out its tongue at Dick which made him laugh. all the people in the room besides Damion crowded around the baby trying to get a closer look awing at the child quietly.   
“Damion come here.” Said Bruce seeing the pattern and how uncomfortable Damion was. he knew Damion didn’t feel comfortable around new things and a baby was an extremely new very disrupting thing. With Damion being the newest edition to the family, having only been around 4 months, he was very unstable in his position in the family. Damion walked up to his father and Bruce showed him how to pick up the sleeping child. Damion held him   
“what do you think we should call your little brother Damion?” Bruce asked the question adequately distracting the boy from his fear of dropping the child or doing something wrong.   
“what about after your Dad?” Said Damion he always had been sad he had not been named after a prominent member of the Wayne house.   
“I already have a Tim if we had a Tom as well it might get a bit confusing good thought though. How about we Name him James after you me and my father? He can have Tomas as a middle name. What do you think Damion?” Damion looked at his father feeling confused   
“How is calling him James naming him after me you and my grandfather?” Bruce looked at Damion surprised   
“Didn’t you know your middle name was James as is mine and my father’s it’s so traditional it’s practically a law.”

Damion smiled a huge smile at his father nodding leaning against his Dad’s leg   
“Hello, James I’m your big brother Damion.” One of James’ hands got lose from his blanket and it flailed around until it hit Damion’s chest where he grabbed his shirt and held on for dear life. Bruce chuckled slightly at the sight. He saw Cassy being unconsciously pushed away from the group fawning over the little girl, so he reached over and drew her to look at James. who he introduced by sighing his name to her. she giggled silently and stood beside Damion. As she looked at the little bundle of wrapped cloth with a face. she made a hello gesture to the child who stuck his tongue out at her. Causing both her and Damion to break out into full out laughter which was a sound so joyous that everyone who heard it just had to smile everyone in the room stopped talking just to listen to the sound. they had never heard at least not without copious tickling beforehand.


	5. Hormones (how on earth do amazons even survive)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hormones!!! Must Protect, Must Look After." -Bruce  
> "WTF" -Amazons  
> "aww, cute babies. But they cry, what do I do with this?" -everyone else

The doctor walked in ending the moment   
“Mr Wayne can we do those tests on your Daughter now.” Bruce nodded   
“Tim Cassy Damion and Alfred stay here with James. Dick and Jayson with me.” The group split in what the doctor could only call practised precision. the girl was deposited in Bruce’s arms by Dick and then the older boys flanked Bruce.   
“lead the way Doctor” the doctor was confused by the obviously military movements. he shrugged and led the way without any further thought. he looked back to begin a conversation with the obviously anxious father only to see the entire group acting as if they were about to be attacked. The doctor decided against a conversation which was probably a wise move.   
“Paparazzi 3 o’clock!” said Jayson as they exited the maternity ward.   
“Good this will get them all excited and talking rubbish. Photo ready boys.” Said Bruce. They all smiled and began talking animatedly about the nursery. Jayson was all about putting some of the big game heads on the walls, he had found them in the attic while exploring. Dick and Bruce thought that would be a bit creepy. They also vetoed the gun collection idea. Dick thought they should have hanging cribs, the Doctor vetoed this, as they were too easy for a toddler to tip and fall out of. That tabled that discussion. next they moved onto colours which was great discussion as they had multiple ideas but where not really set on any one particular idea yet. So they wrote a list to decide on later with the others. The Paparazzi looked like one of the ones Bruce had intentionally beat up on his midday picnic with his next-door neighbour. It added to the idea that it was something he, Bruce Wayne, wanted hidden and kept out of the paper and therefore, if only for that reason, it was worth putting in the evening news and would be talked about for weeks. With just the three not very good photos they had snagged. Bruce Wayne was getting more airtime than Donald Trump the guy was trying all his old tricks but couldn’t take away from the fact that Bruce Wayne was just way more interesting this year. The country had gotten over the will he make the time or won't he debate and left it to the professionals after Superman had had to stop a nuclear launch from him when he was the American president. It had been against North Korea but still they had also gotten tired of his antics about other things as well the guy had gotten old. Bruce Wayne with his dislike of the general media super over the top security and tendency to do odd things like randomly adopt children who had lost their parents was way more newsworthy.

The fact Bruce Wayne was walking past with a baby in his arms while being followed by two of his sons didn’t escape the man’s notice. he took a tone of photos of the group wandering what a baby was doing this far from the maternity ward. they walked into the x-ray room Bruce looked around for the x-ray shield aprons but saw none   
“What do you want an x-ray of doc?” Bruce asked the efficient no-nonsense Bruce was back. The doctor noticed as Bruce found the plates for x-rays and looked for and found the model number on the underside of the arm. in not a place many people looked and nodded to himself. he began connecting the x-ray machine up like if it didn’t get done soon someone could die. but also, with the thoroughness that meant it would not need to be taken again 

“Where is the X-ray shield gear Doc?” asked Dick. the doctor pointed to a cupboard Dick walked over and begin getting out the extreme X-ray prevention kits. He got out a full three sets of them. handing them to his brother and Bruce getting his own gear on. the doctor was shocked they would all be behind the protective screen   
“Why are you getting all kitted up like X-rays are more dangerous than a nearby nuclear boom?” Dick showed the doctor his medical bracelet. which simply read DO NOT x-ray me. Then had two phone numbers listed to contact in case of the need for an X-ray. The doctor looked shocked   
“I want a picture of her growth plates possibly a femur. there are only 6 people in the world who have that medical bracelet.” Dick nodded. he knew that and all were pretty much dedicated to his family. “All right behind the screen then Dock. Jayson can you hold her the Lazarus pit restarted your X-ray counter. but better safe than sorry hence the x-ray gear.” The x-ray machine was positioned, and Jayson held the child’s leg still. Bruce pressed the Button and got the perfect picture first time of the child’s entire femur including both growth plates. Normally particularly with a baby or child they would take several and choose the best one and it would still be bad, this one was perfectly clear.   
“all good doc?” Bruce asked showing the doctor who nodded.   
Bruce uploaded it to his medical file in a different folder he would separate it out later   
“Done, Boys X-ray’s safe.” he said after powering down and turning off the machine properly. they packed up just as effectively as they set up and took the photo. giving the still shocked Doctor the physical copy of the x-ray. they walked back to the maternity ward tall and proud. The paparazzi had gotten reinforced there were nearly 20 of them taking photos. all the way along the halls back to the room but somehow, they had managed to keep them out of the maternity wing entirely. The doctor put up the x-ray when they had gotten back to the room the x-ray was perfectly done and crystal clear. “Nice x-ray Father,” said Damion noting the doctors shocked expression and the elapsed time. Alfred was taking pictures of little James who was now held by Cassy. who looked so happy. Bruce gave his little girl to Tim and walked through the curtain. finding both Dianna and Hepolita asleep smiling he lifted Dianna into the bed next to her mother. They both moved to make room for each other. he kissed both of their foreheads checking for paparazzi he opened the curtains. letting in the gentle grey that passed for a morning in Gotham. Bruce looked out smiling over his family’s park in his city.   
“Master Bruce” called Alfred gently Bruce walked back into the other half of the room.   
“sit, it’s photo time” Bruce chuckled “shouldn’t I have a shower first?” He asked looking down at his clothes. which had a mix of goop, blood, baby vomit and sweat stains, Alfred snapped a photo of Bruce.   
“Yeah, probably a good idea. you look worse than that time you went into the sewers.” Bruce nodded in agreement. as Alfred snapped lots more photos anyway as he grabbed the bag Alfred had packed. he walked away into the bathroom when he came out he smelled fresh and clean his face was shaved smooth.   
“photo time,” Bruce called quietly. he sat in the big chair they gave him James.   
Damion was talking to his little sister in Arabic and called her “Sarah e Gohan e Ahuna.” Bruce smiled and nodded as his mind supplied the translation “princess of Gotham and the Amazons.” Bruce wondered for a moment if he should tell Damion that he created what was clearly now his sister's name. he decided to   
“Sarah e Gohan e Ahuna good name Damion.” Damion looked confused   
“it’s her title. not her name.” Bruce smiled at his son   
“Why not make it both? she is the only one, I’ll probably ever see let alone name.” Damion nodded.   
“Sarah makes a good name anyway,” said Dick. Getting into position behind Bruce. Alfred clicking photos all the time. Hepolita got up and walked in getting caught in the photo.   
“Can you take a couple of pictures Hepolita so Alfred can be in them?” asked Bruce Hepolita nodded taking the camera taking pictures as Alfred showed her how to. after a couple of good photos were taken and they were dissolving into shenanigans. Dianna and the office lady felicity walked in smiling.   
“Felicity, can you take some photos, so we can all be in them?” Felicity looked around at the happy group of people. surprised by the fact they all looked capable of walking around even the lady that had obviously given birth quite recently by the still towel raped bundles.   
“Should I bring the others in first?” she asked. Bruce was nodding before he had really thought it through. Who would be coming he was too busy smiling at everyone. Holding his two children to his chest. Damion stood next to his father he was getting a bit overwhelmed by the happy interaction with his family. There was no fighting for nearly the entire morning normally he would say it would end explosively but with Bruce showering everyone he saw with love and attention they didn’t need to fight for it.

Two Amazons entered one was carrying two babies the other one they entered along with Lowis and Clark, who brought flowers from some exotic place Damion recognised them as purple Lilly’s. with where those gum flowers nope to dark in colour and the leaves were all wrong. Damion didn’t recognise the flower which was saying something. his mother had taught him to recognise many different flower types but this one was new to him. His father handed Sarah e Gohan e Ahune to him as he rose to great his other children   
“Hi Xanthe, I presume,” he said taking the extra blond Baby off Artemis. 

Alfred was back on photo duty, sapping photos. as Bruce held the small sleeping bundle stroking her face and checking her fingers and toes. as he slowly walked the little girl over to her mother. smiling the bright smile that split his face in two. the one specially reserved for new babies. Dianna took a step back seeing the power of his love and happiness in that one expression. it was too big for one person to contain and yet here he was expressing emotion beyond human capacity. Bruce, they all knew was emotionally stunted if that was what he was expressing, the actual emotion must be so much stronger than anything else ever. He reluctantly handed the child over to her, Dianna was surprised that he did, but she was immensely relieved to hold her child. And to see that yes, she was ok safe and secure in her arms. did Bruce know this, it seemed like he did. otherwise, he probably would have held her for longer. 

He walked back to the Amazons greeting them and asking what each child was called. Jessica was the first one, she was Ioah’s child. she had named Jessica after an Amazon who fell in the battle for the mother box. Artemis’ child was called Zara, also after a fallen Amazon. He held each child having a photo with each child and with all of them together. one with all his sons one with all his daughters one with all his children. one with everyone in the room. Most of the time the Babies slept despite being changed hands often. occasionally they whimpered when they went to a new person’s hands but not often. Suddenly seemingly without warning Xanthe wailed high pitched and demanding. Bruce was across the room and with the child in his arms before anyone else could move. 

Taking Dianna’s shoulder, he led her behind the curtain. sniffing the Babies nappy which was fine and clean. she must be hungry was Bruce’s deduction Dianna was really tired so sat down on the bed unsure as to what Bruce was doing. His destress when he had first heard the wail was obvious by his quick movement but what the child needed was anyone’s guess. Bruce’s gentle rocking had quietened Xanthe somewhat. he gently placed the still sniffling baby in Dianna’s arms and sat behind her. unhooking her armour Dianna thought he was just trying to see more of her skin like some males did sometimes.   
“Bruce now really isn’t the time for this is it?” She asked quietly too tired to really make an effort to stop him. Bruce continued doing what he was doing taking one breast out.   
“What you think I’m doing is probably not what I’m actually doing Dianna.” Bruce’s voice was sure and without the husky tone that meant he was thinking of more children in his future. He raised the baby using his cast. the baby’s mouth latched on quickly and began sucking with some power.   
“There you go Xanthe, you must have been hungry,” Bruce spoke to the child. he relaxed slightly still holding Dianna and Xanthe up   
“What is this you have done Bruce?” Dianna asked confused but having to relax and enjoy due to her hormones which were overwhelmingly nice and relaxing.   
“relax, Dianna, you are feeding Xanthe. she was hungry, now she is drinking your milk. You didn’t think your breasts where just there for fun did you?” Bruce chuckled slightly at Dianna’s expression.   
“Just enjoy the sensation and doing something I can’t do,” Bruce said relaxing against the wall behind him.

Then there was another high-pitched squeal from one of the babies   
“shall we see how long it takes them to figure it out or should I go and fix it now?” Said Bruce. Actually really tired, hoping Dianna would say he could rest now. but no such luck another scream sounded. “You best go and fix that before we all go deaf.” Bruce sat Dianna up against the wall putting a pillow under her arm and walked out finding Damion holding a screaming Zara. No one moving to help him out, he looked really panicked like he had done something wrong. Artemis was looking over not doing anything. Bruce’s eyes narrowed at the woman he walked over to Damion and put his hand on his son’s shoulder calming the boy significantly. Damion was no longer in tears trying to get Alfred to take the child because he had done something wrong to make his sister cry.   
“What is wrong with Zara father? Did I do something wrong?” asked Damion way more calmly than he felt quite obviously. Bruce knelt down in front of two and sniffed.   
“Damion, what does a baby need?” Damion was focussing on his father and ignoring the sound. this was a lesson it had his complete and utter focus despite the wailing sound.   
“I do not know Father.” Damion was ashamed that he didn’t know.   
“Ok, Dick told you last week what do babies do?” Damion thought about it. Dick very really taught him things, or he thought Dick very really thought him things.   
“Eat, poop, sleep and cry.” Bruce nodded,   
“right so which of those things has Zara not done recently?” Damion looked at his father   
“eat.” Damion announced Bruce nodded again reaching out and grabbing Artimas by the shoulder as she walked by.   
“So, Damion what do babies eat?” Damion flushed bright red and looked at the squealing baby in his arms.   
“Breast milk” he answered without looking up. He handed the still squealing child to its mother. Bruce nodded and smiled at his son   
“well done” he said quickly and quietly squeezing his son’s shoulder as he stood. guiding the woman and baby behind the curtain setting her up much the same way he had with Dianna.   
Xanthe started to whimper Bruce walked over to check on her   
“Dianna swap sides.” He said quietly she looked confused Bruce walked around beside Dianna and turned Xanthe around readjusting the Pillows. tucking Dianna’s first breast back inside her armour and getting out the second. waiting until he saw a light of understanding in her eyes as she worked with the child to get it sucking again.   
“Why did you start both of us on the same side?” Dianna asked curiously Bruce waved his cast in the air   
“it’s easier to start on that side because of this thing” Bruce sounded really grumpy at the black fibreglass structure holding his bones together. Bruce watched as two of his little girls got fed felling his chest swell with pride. A cry on the other side of the curtain interrupted his musing. he shied and walked over to the other side of the curtain. He saw Cassy running up to him looking really worried a crying baby in her arms   
“give her to me then bring me her mother” Bruce signed to Cassy. Bruce checked the nappy nodding clean. Cassy was having difficulty convincing the woman to come. so she just grabbed her hand a hauled her to Bruce who grabbed her arm gently. so she didn’t run away and guided her behind the curtain and placed her gently on the bed.   
“stop manhandling me Bruce” she complained. Bruce stopped   
“Who was that Girl? She wasn’t being very polite” Bruce stiffened. behind Ioah   
“That was my daughter Cassy. She asked you very nicely to come with her just because you don’t understand her doesn’t mean she is unpolite.” The protective venom in Bruce’s voice surprised everyone beside Dianna. who knew he tended to be overprotective of any of his children.   
“would you like me to help you learn to feed Jessica or you can copy your sisters?” Just to be a pain Ioah decided to push it   
“what if I don’t want to feed her?” Bruce put his mouth right by Ioah’s ear   
“Do you hear that sound…. That is my child telling me that something is wrong. I have seen that what is wrong is that she is hungry, as her daddy, it is my job to make sure she has everything she needs and as much of what she wants as I can possibly manage. So, when she is telling me she is hungry it is my duty to get her food. as her mother it is also yours but as your hormones don’t seem to be working I’ll just have to express the full force of mine. You just said not to manhandle you if you don’t do this willingly you will be manhandled properly, so which will it be?” Ioah Gulped   
“you can teach me.” She said appropriately cowed Bruce smirked he still got it. He put his hand up to help her remove the clasp for her amour layer. he helped her get out her breast for the baby being careful not to actually touch her skin. But as soon as his child was feeding he pulled both of them into a bigger hug. he snuggled his nose against her neck in thanks. Bruce relaxed slightly Ioah stared in amazement at the eating child. as Bruce sorted the pillows so Ioah could feed Jessica comfortably by herself. He stood back and waited sure enough in like twenty seconds Zara was done with her first breast and Xanthe had finished at the same time   
“Artemis do you want me to help you or can you change sides by yourself? Dianna Xanthe is full.” Artimus looked at herself then at her child.   
“I’ll try by myself first while you help Dianna.” Bruce pulled a cloth from the pile and folded it the way the midwife had shown him. carefully putting it over Dianna’s shoulder he helped her lift the child onto her shoulder showing her how to hold the child, so she wouldn’t slip, and her head was supported.   
“Now Dianna you want to gently pat the baby’s back.” She did so, and the baby burped Bruce nodded   
“What was that?” asked all the women in the room Bruce looked at them like they must be joking. but they all looked so mystified that he was convinced they actually didn’t know.   
“that was a burp I’m fairly positive you have all done so at one time or another. it’s part of being human scratch that, part of living on earth.” Bruce was struggling to explain seeing that they were still just at mystified “why do we need to do this Bruce? Asked Dianna hoping to help the male explain.   
“I understand feeding and changing but this what is the point?” Bruce looked at Dianna   
“A burp is when you swallow air and it comes back out of your stomach through your mouth right.” Dianna looked confused but nodded   
“A baby can’t do that by themselves yet. They are laying on their backs all day, so it can’t come up due to air being lighter. then there is an air bubble stuck in the baby’s tummy. can you imagine how uncomfortable that would be.” Dianna still looked confused   
“that would be uncomfortable. but why do us Amazons not burp? the way you talk about it seems like you expected us to just know.” Bruce looked at them   
“Adults have learnt eating and drinking air is a bad move so avoid it subconsciously. Generally, its considered bad manners in English speaking cultures. Plus, you don’t have sparkling beverages and no boys to teach you how to do it on command. So, you don’t need to so don’t. Well, that’s my best guess anyway.” Dianna looked confused   
“Can you burp Bruce?” she asked hesitantly he had said it was considered rude.   
“yeah, I was an 8-year-old boy once. Clark actually taught me, although he can’t do it inside now, without destroying buildings. Would you like a demonstration?” all of the amazons nodded eagerly. so Bruce obliged them. all the girls covered their mouths gasping. then a responding burp came. Bruce started chuckling as all of the people on the other side of the curtain tried to one-up him. only Clark refined sighting the need to keep the buildings standing. the entire group was in stitches Bruce was only just chuckling. The Amazons didn’t laugh   
“You girls really don’t laugh do you?” they looked at Bruce surprised   
“Why would we laugh?” Bruce rolled his eyes   
“social cues for the dumb ape-like men, it’s good for you, to express enjoyment and it’s fun.” Xanthe was beginning to get grisly   
“Dianna that is probably enough burping now. maybe you should take her back through.” Dianna nodded putting Xanthe back down to horizontal and tried to stand. but couldn’t as the baby had changed her centre of gravity and she couldn’t just use a hand to help. Bruce walked over and used his one good arm to pull her upright. He walked her back through to see everyone doing up her armour on the way. 

He heard James screaming just as he entered the other side of the room   
“Father James needs his diaper changed.” Bruce saw Damion uncomfortably holding James who was still only wrapped in a towel and was struggling against Damion making him hard for the 8-year-old to hold. Bruce took the baby from Damion’s arms easily coping with the wiggling.   
“Do you want to watch Damion?” Bruce asked Damion nodded excitedly. as Bruce carefully explained how to change a dipper to Damion Dick was also watching and paying a great deal of interest making sure he could do it later. Hepolita was sleeping in the lazy boy Dianna had given her child to Cassy then come to watch Bruce change a nappy.


	6. Schooled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shift change and sometimes people just need to be schooled. Disclaimer I know nothing about the languages mentioned neither do I know anything about the prosses of getting a cast put on. I hope you enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer I know nothing about the languages mentioned neither do I know anything about the prosses of getting a cast put on. I hope you enjoy.

When he was nearly done the midwife came back in and nearly ran away again. As she saw a full-grown man hanging upside down from another’s shoulders. An 8-year-old was watching intently as a nappy was changed. A child was cleaning a gun behind the bin. A child was dancing around the room in and out of legs holding a baby. Another baby was held gently by a young boy typing away on what looked like a wrist computer. One woman had out a pen and pad and was writing down a couple of things a minute. One was passed out on a chair. The nappy was changed, and the guy handed the towel wrapped baby to the 8-year-old who looked very happy. As the man walked behind the curtain and returned with another woman and baby and looked around seeing her for the first time and said “hello you are?” she gulped she was not used to this many people around her. “My name is Samantha I’m taking over your care this afternoon,” she said trying to be professional

“cool so birth certificates are a thing yes,” Bruce asked, She nodded   
“I have 2 here,” Samantha replied Bruce nodded   
“We are going to need three more.” He stated quite firmly, Samantha nodded and left the room to find them but more importantly to run away from that crazy room where they all looked like they thought it was normal. “Clark would you Lowis and Alfred work out what we need, as fun as having these little ones in towels some clothing might help. just get the basics, Alfred. I would like to get some more stuff myself later.” Clark nodded at his friend knowing how hard all this must be for him despite seaming to take it all in his stride. He guided Lowis out Alfred followed knowing he would have to pay for the stuff.   
“So what do we NEED to get?” Alfred asked,   
“do we get things for all 5 babies just two or one?” Lowis asked Clark looked around and saw a pamphlet on, things to bring to the hospital when you have your, baby. he grabbed it and flicked through it. too fast to read for a normal person but slow enough that the receptionist thought he was looking at the pictures. He brought it over   
“How about we get this stuff. then when we have worked out who is going where and who needs what. we can go and get more stuff.” Alfred looked at the pages shown   
“We will get two sets and assume that the ones from themascara have everything they need.” Lowis and Clark both nodded in agreement. Alfred looked at the time it was about 11 on a Friday the shops would be open now.   
“ok time to get this stuff.” The group departed to get some much-needed shopping done.

Meanwhile, the timid midwife had returned with the birth certificates she looked around the room for Bruce not seeing him she went to leave planning on coming back in 10 minutes, but she was stopped by the man who was hanging upside down last time she had come in. The man he had been hanging off had left thankfully,   
“relax Samantha, Dad will be back shortly he’s just got to sort out some of his children,” Dick said Samantha nodded   
“so, tell me who is who and why they are all here?” Samantha asked barely keeping the panic out of her voice at least Dick seemed friendly. Dick took pity on the midwife. who was obviously a lot newer to this job than Nonlean had been. she didn’t seem very comfortable with the number of people in the room ether   
“well I’m Dick, I’m Bruce’s oldest. That” Dick pointed to Jayson who was sitting behind the bin still cleaning his gun “is Jayson. he is Bruce’s second eldest leave him alone as much as possible he is a bit unpredictable. That” Dick pointed to Cassy as she danced around the room with Xanthe “is Cassy. she is Bruce’s eldest Daughter Just a heads up she doesn’t speak verbally, nor does she understand English properly yet get one of us to translate for you if you need to speak to her, or just don’t speak to her she is quite alright with it and won’t feel ignored. Next” Dick pointed to Tim who had Sarah e Gohan e Ahuna in his arms as he worked on his wrist computer “Tim. Bruce’s third son and fourth eldest. That” Dick pointed to Damion as he held his brother James he was turned away from the rest of the room speaking quietly in Arabic so his katana which he carried on his back was clearly visible “is Damion. he is Bruce’s first biological son, but Bruce only learnt about him half a year ago hence the katana his mother trained him to be an assassin. He will probably address you by your last name or profession it’s just how he is. try not to get offended and do not under any circumstances offend him. he is a trained fully competent assassin we have been teaching him killing is wrong we are not sure if we have been successful. He killed his first target at age 5 so watch out.” 

“Next adults” Dick pointed to Dianna as she observed the room. “That is Dianna Prince she is Xanthe’s mother and Dad’s ex-girlfriend as of yesterday. So that’s still a bit raw for everyone. Don’t talk about it. Next” Dick pointed to Hepolita who was somehow still asleep on the lazy boy “that’s Hepolita. she is Dianna Prince, James, and Sarah e Gohan e Ahuna’s mother. Don’t ask why Dad decided to have children with both mother and daughter. I don’t want to know but I’m fairly sure it evolved copious amounts of alcohol, drugs and/or threats. Next” Dick pointed to the two-woman walking through the curtain “there are those two. don’t know their names yet, but their Daughters Zara and Jessica are my new sisters, so I guess I’ll have to get to know them eventually. Don’t ask how Dad got so many children so close in age. I really don’t want to think about what he gets up to when he is not sleeping. This defiantly didn’t happen at our house because we get up at night to go and see Dad a lot. no one had encountered either a locked door or another person in his bed. so elsewhere thankfully.” Dick Paused to draw Breath and change topics “Dad sent Alfred and some friends shopping for some baby stuff. I think that is everyone.” 

There was a knock at the door Dick answered it “Hey Dick. I brought you guys all some lunch. You need to feed your Dad I can hear his stomach growling from here.” Anita smiled “Thanks, Niy Niy,” Dick used his nickname for the slightly older woman. He took the food as Anita skipped away. smiling Dick heard his father’s stomach grumble and almost laughed. looking in the basket it had a whole lot of cookies some freshly baked buns and some snicker bars. whatever snicker bars where they looked good and said, “you not you when you’re hungry” on them. Whether that was an intentional Joke or just the bars Anita had, Dick couldn’t tell, but it was still really funny ether way.

Dick sprang forward, shoving a bun in his dad’s mouth and putting a cookie in one of his hands and a bar in the other. Bruce stopped surprised by the sudden appearance of food. He ate the Bun in his mouth then regarded his son who was flipping as he delivered the food from the basket.   
“what was that for Dick?” Dick smiled delving three things to Damion who thanked him   
“I could hear your stomach growling at you from the other side of the room. When was the last time you ate?” Bruce looked at Dick thinking back   
“Fair point, it was lunchtime yesterday.” He opened the snickers bar and ate. Hepolita was the only one who hadn’t been feed by air Grayson yet, he took her food out of the basket leaving the remainder on the table. 

He gently shook Hepolita “Eat then you can sleep again.” He handed her the bun she ate slightly confused by the warm bit in the centre. after she was done Dick handed her the Bar she went to bite it completely ignoring the packet. Dick laughed “open it first. you can’t eat plastic.” Dianna came to her mum’s aid so she didn’t get angry   
“it’s like a banana mum.” she said Hepolita handed the bar back to Dick. who opened it for the woman and handed it back   
“is it ok to eat like this?” Hepolita gestured to the broken bits Dick nodded. as she began to eat he grabbed himself his food and handed Hepolita her cookie, when she had finished the bar then. when she was done she fell straight back to sleep again 

“Dad can you put her to bed, that looks uncomfortable and she is quite clearly exhausted,” Dick said noticing this fact and knowing his Dad he hadn’t noticed. Bruce looked over and nodded at Dick. thanking him he walked over   
“come on Hepolita lets get you into bed and resting properly. before the little ones need feeding again.” with only his good arm Bruce picked the sleeping woman up and smiled as she protested weakly. he carried her behind the curtain the midwife whistled slightly all three remaking amazons rounded on her. 

“What he fully lifted her with one arm and he didn’t even look like he was showing off. just it was the easiest way to do it, it’s impressive.” Said Samantha defending her actions Dick chuckled smiling widely.   
“It would be more impressive if Damion did it.” The girl was quite clearly out of her depth. she blushed and hid behind Dick who broke out into a full-blown laugh. the amazons went back to what they were doing before which was chatting in ancient Greek. now knowing their Queen’s honer had never been in question just the fact she weighed more than a normal bag. The Amazons didn’t know Bruce was understanding their entire conversation. he had picked up the language in the last 6 months when he hadn’t seen any of them. He walked back in. 

“Now Samantha those birth certificates,” Samantha handed Bruce the peace of paper. which he proceeded to fill out as she watched, a baby interrupted, Dick walked forward to the child sniffing.   
“Don’t worry dad I’ve got this one, it’s just a nappy.” Dick sounded absurdly happy about changing a nappy. he would get over it soon the midwife thought. Bruce knew the boy would never get over his enthusiasm for everything he was still siked for board meetings. Bruce grunted and continued filling in the forms. when he was done he called out to Tim.   
“Tim can you scan these into the medical database and our home office.” Tim nodded and walked over handing the child he was carrying to Jayson. Whom was surprised. despite being the most practised in caring for babies and young children.   
“why me?” he asked surprised. none of the babies had been handed to him, yet, he had been busy cleaning his guns.   
“you’re not busy and you haven’t held Sarah e Gohan e Ahuna before. She is your sister and you will finally understand how I could never replace you in Bruce’s heart.” Tim explained Jayson looked confused   
“How will holding a baby prove anything replacement? It’s not like I haven’t held one before.” Tim looked at Bruce they both sighed.   
“Could this little one ever replaces Cassy, or does she have her own place in your heart. Is she her own person that you love for her.” Tim said Jayson looked down. As Sarah e Gohan e Ahuna grabbed his chin playing with it. while her other hand grabbed his shirt. he went quiet thinking just when everyone thought that would be all that was said on the matter.   
Jayson whispered, “your right Tim I’m sorry.” Tim hugged Jayson.   
“It is all right brother.” He replied as he walked to Bruce. 

“Dianna can you check these are right.” Dianna walked over both Tim and Jayson closed ranks with their father. Dianna looked over the papers she nodded when it came to Hepolita’s and Ioah’s parents the unknown’s where over-whelming, but Dianna couldn’t tell him any more than he knew already and when he asked Ioah she didn’t know either. she had never been a child apparently or didn’t remember anyway which annoyed Bruce mildly   
“you found Sarah e Gohan e Ahuna’s X-ray to attach to her new medical file?” Bruce asked Tim. Tim simply nodded scanning the documents in and finding the first exams of both Sarah e Gohan e Ahuna and James and adding them.   
“Here you go, Samantha, perhaps you can get the doctor to do an initial check and exam of the other three as well. I just want to be doubly sure they are 100% ok.” Samantha nodded and exited the room with the birth certificates to get them signed and ratified. 

She came back with a doctor who was shocked by the number of people in the room. Seeing Dick changing his second nappy he assumed he was the father.   
“You why did you order 3 more initial exams my college already did exams on the two born here this morning. why are you wasting my time?” he demanded Dick finished what he was doing. Bruce had taught the best way of making people realise they had made a mistake and to be sorry before you addressed their improper behaviour. was to continue to do what you were doing until you were better able to address the situation. It had the desired effect by the time Dick was done and turned to face the man he was hopping from one foot to the other it was very comical.   
“First off, my name is Dick. Second, you want my Dad, Bruce. Third, count how many babies are in this room and reassess what you have said.” Dick explained to the angry man.

The doctor looked around and saw medical bracelets on two legs. but not on the other three babies. Bruce sat waiting for the Doctor to approach him. The doctor stumbled, a cat having got his tongue for quite a while. Bruce waited patiently   
“What is the meaning of this?” The doctor said having collected himself enough to be angry at Bruce   
“First apologies to Dick. Second, go and find a new attitude or a different Doctor.” Bruce bat glared at the guy who gulped in 2 seconds and in 10 turned and said sorry to Dick.   
“Samantha, was this the only doctor available?” Bruce asked she nodded saying sorry quietly. The doctor had said sorry to Dick the way a child does when they are not really sorry but got told to be. He turned to Bruce   
“Why did you send for me?” Bruce looked at the doctor.   
“If you could please check Xanthe, Jessica, Zara and their mothers. I’m fairly sure they are fine, well they seem fine. Then if you could redo my cast it's coming off.” Bruce waved his casted arm for emphasis. The doctor looked shocked, Bruce pointed to Xanthe who was in Dianna’s Arms.

“We can start here this is Xanthe and her mother Dianna” the Doctor did his tests about halfway through the tests. Dick called out   
“Bruce Stop!” Bruce froze as if there was a motion sensor laser trained on his chest being honest it was a possibility and had happened before. Damion raced to take his Dad’s place in what he was doing. Jayson garbed his Dad’s shoulder and sat him down.   
“What is it, Dick?” Bruce said completely calm   
“Dad you’ve split your stitches again.” The calmness that everyone was moving around as blood was quite clearly poring down Bruce’s back at a great rate of knots. Both of these things surprised the doctor. As they took Bruce’s shirt off and he saw the amount of blood he nearly fainted the guy hadn’t even noticed. But none of the others were even remotely looking fazed.   
“Dick, I took my last set of stitches 2 days ago,” Bruce complained. Jason folded Bruce’s shirt putting it in his lap they looked at the wound which was over his back long and deep. Dick got the first aid kit off the wall opening it on the table by Bruce’s elbow.   
“Come on Dick it’s just a scratch it’s probably been weeping for an hour and we only noticed it now. It will probably stop soon.” Dick looked unimpressed by Bruce’s whining. breaking open the saline solution and cleaning the wound expertly   
“If that was my back and not yours, what would your opinion be then?” Bruce grumbled   
“it’s only bleeding, I’m not dying.” The doctor watched as all 5 of Bruce’s elder children worked. Damion did the job Bruce was doing, Dick washed the wound, Jayson readied the sowing equipment, Cassy was admitting the local anaesthetic. Which the doctor had not given them he was slightly worried. how did they get a local anaesthetic without a registered doctor? little did he know 3 of the people he was addressing were registered doctors in their own right. Tim updated the medical records. The door nocked just as they finished the stitches. 

Damion washed his hands and went to answer it in his usual gruff way   
“what? Pennyworth, your back that is good. father is grumbling about needing new stitches.” Alfred smiled at Damion and walked in carrying two bags. subtly placing them out of the way. moving first to wash his hands then to help deal with Bruce’s back   
“Doctor I suggest you attend your patent. As we make sure Bruce doesn’t bleed to death or make a mess of the room.” This brought the doctor back to reality and back to reality and to the tests he was performing. he quickly completed the tests asking for the same x-rays as the doctor had asked for Sarah e Gohan e Ahuna for each of the other girls.   
Bruce smiled   
“X-ray time Jayson, Dick,” he said both boys snapping up a baby each Bruce got Zara.   
“lead the way doc,” said Bruce following   
“May I come as well?” asked Dianna   
“yeah that would be great you won’t get sick from the X-rays.” Dianna looked confused but followed.   
“So, doc you want a picture of the growth plates ideally the femur.” The doctor nodded.   
“Bruce, what do you mean I won’t get sick?” Dianna asked having had enough of being confused for one day,   
“How many x-rays have you had in your life?” Bruce asked   
“none” Dianna answered,   
“whereas, I and the boys have had over 200 each. meaning we have exceeded the number of safe x-ray’s to be exposed to. So, whenever we are exposed to more we feel a tad sick.” Bruce took the doctor, Xanthe and Dianna into the x-ray room getting out the full-body suit for himself and Dianna. leaving the child on the table he set up the equipment efficiently. The Doctor saw him do this and made the correct assumption   
“Are you qualified to operate an X-ray machine?” the doctor asked anyway. Bruce merely nodded. explaining to Dianna how to hold the child on the table. Bruce walked behind the screen and took the x-ray. Then showed the doctor   
“That good enough for what you want?” He asked the doctor who was surprised by the clarity but if the man had somehow got the most x-rays of anyone in the world it was probably not surprising the guy could take his own great x-ray’s. the doctor nodded. 

“Ok, Dianna, get the next one.” Bruce said. filing the x-ray Dianna got Zara leaving Xanthe with Jayson and Dick. Bruce replaced the plate with the correct notation getting another top-quality x-ray in record time. the doctor was still shocked, then Bruce proceed to humble the doctor by taking another perfect X-ray. He filed them and gave the hard copies to the doctor.   
“Now for my arm.” Said Bruce walking through to the next room like he owned the place. He sat down of the bed looking stoic   
“So, Bruce what is wrong with your cast?” Bruce looked at the doctor the guy was trying to be nice,   
“It has come to lose so I can take it off with ease and I’m starting to worry it will come off by itself. Then I will rebreak it again and it will be even longer before I can go back to doing more adventurous stuff.” The doctor looked at his cheat sheet   
“Take it off then.” Bruce did so carefully. The doctor held it steady and wrapped it up and put the plaster on. Bruce behaved exactly like every impatient boy he had ever had on this table. making the doctor more at ease   
“What colour would you like?” the doctor asked   
“black,” Bruce said. bringing the doctor up short normally he listed possibility’s and the patent hummed and erred for a solid 10 minutes before deciding. he looked seeing they had just gotten a new roll of black, he set the alarm for a solid 20 minutes. The group sat around all of them displaying the knowledge of the need to wait but the inability to do so. Then Bruce spoke in Gipsy to Dick who replied in the same tongue,   
“Dad, you know I can’t speak that language” Jayson objected   
“We would be happy to teach you, Jayson, would you like to learn?” said Dick. Jayson nodded excitedly   
“You speak Hindi, right?” Jayson nodded again.   
Bruce switched to that language. telling Jayson Hindi was the base language for gipsy. so easier to learn from that angle than it is from English. Dianna was following not quite understanding. languages had changed a lot form when she had learned them. she joined the conversation occasionally making the boy’s laugh. They assured her that they were happy she was making the effort and they enjoyed helping her learn. The doctor enjoyed the swelling and subsiding of the conversation. despite being unable to understand what they were discussing in the foreign tongue. Soon enough the doctor’s alarm rang, and he was wrapping the black fibreglass coating around the now hard plaster. They walked back to the room which was fine state despite how long they had been gone. 

Cassy ran up and began singing to Bruce he nodded every so often Dianna noticed for the first time how the movements of Cassy’s hands seamed to convey something to Bruce and Bruce’s movements conveyed something back. Dianna was humbled, 3 languages in less than 30 minutes which she didn’t know much if at all and she was supposed to be a language expert. No doubt Bruce was going to do this again Because he was again speaking in an unfamiliar tongue. Damion responded with a couple of paragraphs of the same tongue smiling at his father. Bruce noticed Dianna’s expression   
“It’s ok Dianna, you don’t know everything and that is good. how boring would life be if there was nothing new to learn.” Dianna smiled   
“Thanks, Bruce you always know what to say.” Bruce went to smile then seemed to remember something stopped and walked away to sit by Jayson in the corner behind the bin. Quickly falling asleep against the wall. Dianna looked confused by the sudden attitude change but didn’t care enough to ask about it.


	7. You will Learn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batman sorts out his new Life

3 hours later Samantha entered with another midwife   
“This is Jacky she will be your next midwife. Dinner is served in the cafeteria now for all who can make it down. Jacky will be back in around half an hour to ask who couldn’t make it.” Hepolita was back awake by then and insisted everyone come. So, they woke Bruce knowing he would much rather be woken now and eat dinner with them. Than to awake soon after they had left to an empty room and the boys could see the start of a nightmare anyway. After dinner, Jacky came in to show them how to bathe the babies. They started with Xanthe. Who with blond hair and signature blue Wayne eyes seamed the most alert. 

Jacky gave them instructions on how to do the bath thing it seemed a lot more complex than an adult bath. Bruce undid the baby’s robes which were a miniature version of their mothers. The second Jacky saw the cord she nearly fainted it looked like Dianna herself had Chewed the placenta free. Upon reconvening slightly, she properly pegged and tired of the cord. Getting Bruce to cut it cleaner which made Bruce beam like a crazy person Dick and Dianna were assisting with this bath. as Dick had his own home to get back to and a patrol to run. Bruce nearly dropped Xanthe in the water at least twice. She was so wiggly squirmy and slippery about halfway through he gave up and gave her over to Dianna. Who somehow managed to actually drop her six times and Bruce could only use one hand the other hand being in a cast, had a do not get wet instruction, so he had triple bagged it for this exercise. Drying the outside bag often. 

Next, they bathed Zara who was Artemis’ child she was the only child with green eyes like her mother. she had pitch-black hair, unlike her mother which covered the top of her head. They had to fix her cord as well. which much to Jacky’s surprise matched up with the story that she was the second eldest, despite having more visible hair than Xanthe. This time Bruce did the second half of the bath without almost dropping the soapy and slippery baby. Zara was a lot sleepier than Xanthe so squirmed less. she was more interested in getting the water out of the bath. despite her young age, she had really great aim and by the end of the said bath. all 4 of those in proximity to the bath were soaked to the skin but the floor was almost dry still. Bruce took off his wet shirt while Jayson dried his sister and rung out his shirt into the sink. Bruce dried the top two layers of plastic bags before replacing them he didn’t bother with his top leaving it to dry on the towel rail. 

When after refilling the tub with clean water, he went to get Jessica for her bath. all the girls in the room besides from Cassy swooned. his sons and Alfred rolled their eyes it always happened whenever Bruce took off his shirt. The first thing they noticed was its size the second was its scars both factors where considered swoon-worthy. He had been the most eligible bachelor for the last 18 years the idea had started when the guy was only 12. The fact most of the room had seen it all before just made Bruce glad he was no longer dating any of them anymore.   
He asked Cassy if she would help with this one as he picked up Jessica off a still frozen Ioah. Jessica had her mother’s brown hair and Bruce’s blue eyes she would be drop-dead gorgeous when she was older. He checked the water and using one handheld the child and asked Cassy to wash the child with the soap that Alfred had brought. she had listened as Bruce tried to communicate with his broken arm but failed miserably. He had asked her to get Tim, so they could communicate better. Despite his failure, she went to get Tim anyway. 

Tim smiled as he entered and soon began a full conversation with Cassy Bruce asked Tim to convey his apologies for his arm making it nearly impossible to communicate as he wished with Cassy. Cassy said she understood this already from their daily spars that he was frustrated with this lack of ability to communicate with her. she was upset they wouldn’t get to have the family sparing session today. They had finished bathing Jessica while they were talking   
“Tim could you dry and dress Jessica and take her back to her mother while Cassy and I spar for a few minutes?” Tim nodded and took Jessica out of the water. As Bruce removed and dried the bags on his arms carefully putting them away and forming up for a chat. opening the door, the father and daughter team ran at each other. sparing expressing themselves fully to each other and anyone who was watching. As Tim dried and dressed his sister walking out and giving her back to her mother Ioah.   
“What is going on?” Dianna asked hearing a bang as Cassy took Bruce down onto the floor and another when Bruce replied by taking Cassy down.   
“Dad and Cassy are speaking and/or sparing your choice.” Jacky looked shocked. but all of Bruce’s kids were running to the door to watch. Bruce always expressed his emotions best when he spared and they all wanted to know exactly what Bruce was feeling. Dianna was curious so joined the group watching. as they circled Bruce signed asking Cassy if her love for any of her brothers had decreased because she had another one she signed back “no.” then they ploughed into one and other for another bout of contact. All the boys had their jaws on the floor   
“Daddy really does love us all. See, he can’t even express it in this language.” Jayson said, all the boys nodded in agreement. The spar session stopped momentarily while Bruce garbed his daughter and gave her the biggest hug which she tried to escape expressing frustration until it all burned out. Bruce begins kissing her head ears cheeks and basically anything he could touch including her stomach which obviously tickled as Cassy laughed. which was such a beautiful sound all the boys sighed. as Bruce joined in the laughter all of them wiped away happy tears. then they went back to circling. 

“So, you still love me?” Cassy asked still worried,   
“more than I can express” Bruce signed back then went on the attack. expressing his worry that his little Girls would be taken away from him. The power of his concern had each of the boys checking that all their sisters were present and accounted for more than once. When Ioah went and got Jessica. one of them was always watching her the level of alertness in all of them increased tenfold as they watched the two spar. Dianna looked confused   
“why is nether one wining, they have both given up and passed up on several opportunities to do so?” Jayson looked at Dianna   
“You will have to learn.” was all Jayson said before returning his eyes to the communication.   
As the subject shifted to school and how Cassy was liking it what the bullies had said to whom. Cassy expressed worry for Jayson and Damion Bruce’s interest wanting to know the exact nature of the problem. Cassy guessed it was because Jayson was so much older than his classmates and so much smarter. Damion well he didn’t get social cues the same as the other kids did. Jayson heard Ioah getting ready to leave with Jessica he stood in her way   
“Ioah talk first. else we will follow to retrieve our sister. You know you can’t hide on Themascara it is only respect that has kept us away but if you take our sister that will not stop us.” Jayson sat her back down. he heard the sparing session finish. With Bruce taking down Cassy it was only polite that the senior member   
“won” the dual. Bruce looked at the shocked woman scatted about the room.   
“What don’t you ladies spar on Themascara?” Dianna looked at Bruce seeing both he and Cassy where uninjured.   
“Not like that.” Was all she said. Bruce smiled   
“You will learn.” he partied Jayson’s earlier statement. they looked at Bruce Jacky was obviously scared.   
“It’s alright Jacky I’m not going to hurt anyone. I didn’t hut Cassy see she is fine. I know it sounds rough but it's actually fairly gentle well that form of sparring anyway.” Bruce said. waiting outside arm range for her to make the next move. she did so by remembering her training. 

“Will you be staying the night Bruce?” she asked. Bruce looked around at the babies   
“it’s probably a good idea it will give Hepolita more of a chance to recover and us all to have a good conversation or two on custardy and such.” Jacky smiled as Bruce went back to bathing babies. he had two left after he had finished the last two and tucked all five into different cribs. He looked to Alfred   
“Maybe you should take the children home to bed.” Bruce pointed to the boys and Cassy who were all in various stages of wakefulness. They were not blocking the door, but it was close enough. People could enter without disturbing them but exiting was impossible for them all. “My thoughts exactly, Master Bruce.” Bruce smiled at his friend and father figure.   
“so, Amazons it’s time for that conversation now.” Bruce’s children Alfred and Jacky all exited giving Bruce and the Amazons the room.   
“what would you like Bruce?” said Hepolita taking on her head of state persona.   
“first of its not a matter of want but one of need. I need to see my children and be there Father.” Bruce’s eyes flashed   
“why?” asked Hepolita. seeing the determination and knowing a straightforward no would result in a fight.   
“because,” Bruce began sounding like it should be obvious,   
“I am an Honourable responsible fighter someone who loves deeply a true person, a father and an Amazon. Essentially the reasons you chose me, prevent me from not caring. experience Doesn’t allow me to be content with another person caring for my children. Look at what happened with Damion. Yes, I didn’t know about him, but it is essentially the same situation. Hepolita are you happy with the idea of never being able to see James ever again?” The amazons looked slightly worried. 

Bruce looked ready to take them all. his back to where his children slept. They were not getting to them without his say so. Despite his broken arm and his healing wounds, he was a formidable opponent. This was the guy that went toe to toe with Superman and won even Dianna wasn’t sure she could take him. Hepolita put up her hand calming the group.   
“Bruce is right. Next time we will use a sperm bank, not as fun but way less complicated. The very qualities we look for do not allow him to ignore his children. So, Bruce how do you recommend us to fix this?” Bruce smiled. She thought he would ask for a magician to magic away the knowledge of the children. But Bruce had learnt the hard way that not knowing about a child doesn’t mean they don’t exist. what happens when you are not in their life although not you're responsibly it’s still your job to fix it. look at what had happened with Damion. he was fairly sure that wouldn’t happen here but the only way to ensure that it didn’t was to be evolved.   
“I suggest until they are five each girl spend one week a month at the manor with me. Then we can speak about this again, regarding school and such and they will be able to speak and have opinions by then. Then there is the question of what to do when they reach 9, the official robin age. But that is a future us problem, at least for the first year their mother will have to stay as well.” Hepolita thought about it for a while before agreeing to Bruce’s terms. Jacky came back in as the queen of the Amazons and the Prince of Gotham shook hands   
“Right how many beds do we need?” she asked Bruce had opened the curtains showing the room was twice the size the family had been using all day. Bruce counted   
“4 beds,” he said, “We have one so three more please.” She walked away bringing the requested beds in one at a time.

Bruce put Hepolita in her bed with the two cribs at the base, each with a sleeping child in it. Dianna was next with Xanthe at her feet. then Jessica at the foot of Ioah’s bed. Then Artemis with Zara at the foot of her bed. Bruce stretched out on the floor in front of the door.  
The next morning Alfred came in and saw Bruce sleeping in front of the door, still which was a surprise normally the guy was up before the crack of dawn. all the women were feeding their babies. Alfred smiled he had left the children at the manor with their next-door neighbour. Who had seen him trying to round them up and said she would be happy to keep an eye on them. He entered the room sitting on the chair waiting for Bruce to wake up.   
“Alfred isn’t it?” asked Dianna   
“Yes, mistress Dianna what can I do for you this morning?” Dianna looked embarrassed, Alfred just waited he was used to dealing with awkward circumstances.   
“Do you know why Bruce is doing this, he doesn’t have to?” Alfred looked at the sleeping man   
“Dianna he knows what it is to lose a child. Worse he knows what it is to be alone. He also knows what happens when he trusts someone else to do his job. He knows he is not happy with any of those options, he will give everything he has not to be there again. Did you see how happy he was yesterday? I haven’t seen such smiles since his parents Died. None of his children even threatened an argument.” Dianna looked down   
“Do you think he was right to dump me?” 

There was a bang and the Joker appeared in the window. There was a thud and the Joker was ripped away from the window and kicked across the road.   
“Don’t worry I got this.” Came a voice Dianna recognised it as Anita. the next-door neighbour wasn’t she supposed to be watching the kids. The calmness and probably the familiarity soothed Bruce back to sleep, despite the start he was given by the bang. She seemed to throw something into the air an explosion was heard waking Bruce Properly.   
“Fireworks,” said the now decidedly disembodied female voice. As the odd-shaped thing, was that a type of bird. jumped down on top of what looked like the Joker. as he regained consciousness only to see a foot smash down on his head and handcuffs seemed to dance before his eyes.   
“To answer your question Dianna, yes, it was a good choice. Good morning Master Bruce how are we this morning?”   
Bruce shook his head   
“Fine, what was that?” Alfred looked at Bruce’s small boyishness and knew it had to break soon   
“The joker apereas to have found himself a slightly more violent advisory than batman.” Bruce looked confused still.   
“Then why was Anita talking about it being fine and having Fireworks?” Alfred picked Bruce off the floor.   
“You must get more sleep Master Bruce your mixing reality and not reality again.” Bruce smiled   
“You're probably right I’ll go have a shower then reality will make sense again.” Alfred passed him a change of clothes and got out some dressing stuff as Bruce wandered into the shower.   
“What was wrong with him?” asked Dianna Alfred looked at her   
“He woke up from a pleasant dream and as such confused it with reality. sometimes the subconscious does things like that. it’s practically bad when Bruce is tired.” Dianna looked at Alfred   
“That was Anita’s voice though.” Alfred nodded   
“and she did say everything would be fine and say fireworks” Alfred nodded again   
“So, she did Mistress Dianna, but he was confused as to his location he thought he was with Anita at the manor on the 4th of July. he has had this dream before this time it had more reality in it but only a little bit. Do you really want to tell the man that the Joker was that close to his children?” Bruce walked back in a shirt in hand sitting on the chair without a word. as Alfred fixed a new bandage on his back and helped him into his shirt.   
“morning Dianna, Hepolita, Ioah and Artemis,” Bruce said in his morning, batman esk grumble. then Bruce smiled as he saw his little girls and littlest boy. All of them where back asleep after their morning feed.   
“I thought, I was dreaming.” He mumbled as he stroked Zara’s cheek she woke and garbed his finger. as she stuck her tongue out at him screwing up her little face. Then she pulled on his finger   
“you’re a strong one Zara.” He whispered to the child picking her up and holding her to his chest. his little girl. He started to cry a little bit, happy tears running courses down his face. Dianna and Artemins watched in fascination as a baby brought the ever-stoic Bruce Wayne and the emotionless Batman to tears in less than a minute and he didn’t even care.


	8. leaving the hospital

The new midwife came in. they had changed at some point during the night “Are you ready for your exiting exams?” she asked, “Yes thank you,” Bruce said without glaring at the woman. “We can start with Zara and Artemis as they are awake.” The midwife smiled Bruce hooked the right chart from the stack by the door. she read the chart “This chart is incomplete.” The woman complained “which bits?” Bruce asked his pet peeve of uncomplete forms and files surfacing. “The initial inspection was done a day late this should be the third inspection, not only the second, this is three days after birth not only two.” Bruce looked at the midwife “As you can see by the form they transferred into the hospital, already aged one day. So, the information you're looking for is unknown by anyone here besides from maybe Artemis ask her. I don’t believe there even was an initial inspection at least not one that asked those questions.” Bruce dismissed the midwife. to figure out the form on her own with Artemis and Zara.  
Bruce looked over the Babies waiting for their turn He saw little James stir he was the smallest of all his siblings “Hepolita can you be the first one to stay the week I don’t want to have to put James straight on formula. he is a lot smaller than his sisters. he is even smaller than Sarah e Gohan e Ahune despite them both being the same age and him being born first.” Hepolita nodded “It’s my week here any way we will work this all-out Bruce. they will all be fine, relax, you will do fine.” Bruce nodded holding his little boy closer to his chest “If you want to you can put him straight up against your chest, skin on skin contact, especially with their fathers, has been proven to be beneficial for babies.” Bruce smiled taking the random piece of advice from the midwife. who could see the worry oozing out of the man, giving the man something he could do to make the situation better. He carefully eased the child into his shirt against his chest.  
The little hand stretched out not even covering one of the smaller scars the hand was so small and fragile, but Bruce knew one day it would grow to be as big as his. He couldn’t quite see how, but he remembered each of the robins’ hands in his, small not quite this small though. Jayson’s hands now dwarfed his hands, Dick’s where about the same size as his Tim’s where nearly the same size as his Cassy’s where small. but she was a female most of the female hands he had held were smaller than his even though some of those women were bigger than him. Damion’s where still quite small but Alfred had gotten out a picture Bruce had made at school before his parents died of his hands and Damion’s hands fitted perfectly over them the exact same size he had forgotten he had been that small himself.  
“So, Dianna what is happening after we check out?” Bruce said changing the subject Dianna looked around seeing the room had been emptied of personal belongings by Alfred the ever-efficient Butler “We parked the invisible jet in the park I think me, and the others will head back to Themiscara. we will collect little Sarah and Hepolita after there a week on Sunday evening. leaving Ioah and Jessica with you for there week.” Bruce nodded knowing that the rest would be sorted out soon enough. he saw the midwife was ready for little James he walked over and watched as the midwife weighed and measured the boy “He is ok, right? They are all ok right?” Bruce burst out as she finished. “They are all fine happy and healthy babies. If any of them were not at 100% we would have told you. You know that Mr Wayne.” Bruce nodded but he was relieved to hear it anyway.  
They walked out to the park Bruce helped put each of the girls on the plain giving them a kiss and making sure they each had the toy that Alfred had chosen for them. He walked out of the plane with great difficulty leaving three bits of himself on that plane and watching them fly away. Alfred put his hand on Bruce’s shoulder “you will see them again.” Said Hepolita confidant in her daughter and sisters “come on,” Bruce said leading the way back to the car Alfred passed Sarah e Gohan e Ahuna to him he tucked the baby against his chest.


	9. epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just tieing up some loose ends I hope you have enjoyed this story let me know what you think.

Half a year later

Anita was over, helping Damion Tim and Jayson with their homework. while watching James play with toys. Everyone had gotten used to the pattern in their lives their new sisters the Amazons loved coming and going Bruce was subtly teaching them all quite a lot, just by being around. when they got back to Themiscra it was fun to teach their sisters something new.   
Herring the Jet late Sunday afternoon had become the norm, Bruce had Zara on his hip as he walked out to meet the plane. Artemis appeared packed with all her stuff but none of Zara’s, Bruce was confused.   
“What’s going on?” he asked Artemis smiled   
“The yearly festival of women is on the island, we have organised you to look after all the children.” Bruce looked at Artemis   
“You managed to organise me to look after 3 more babies than normal without asking me about it?” Bruce raised an eyebrow and looked at his smartphone. his week looked just as busy as normal. Artemis nodded   
“Did you ask Anita if she was ok with having 3 more little ones at her place while I’m at meetings this week? I’ll attempt to avoid as Meany as I can, but its tax season and a lot of these meetings can’t be avoided. I assume you also cleared it with my other job which, baring major incidents, I’ll just have to not do I presume.” Bruce looked and sounded stressed. Artemis looked confused.   
The plane landed the woman walked out with the children in car/plane seats. that Bruce and Tim had engendered. The necessary bags of things children need when travelling. Bruce held Zara on his hip she was holding her torso up by herself now.   
“I don’t know who this Anita is, but I did talk to Alfred and superman both said it was fine and would even be good for you and the children. leaving them here for a week. Was Alfred wrong?” Bruce looked at Artemis as if she had dribbled on her shirt.   
“Alfred is never ever wrong. So, if he said it would be good then it will be.” Bruce watched as all the bags and things where deplaned. It was a lot of stuff, but then 6-month-old babies need a lot of stuff.   
Bruce shied Batman had only just gotten back out there after his broken arm taking it slowly was probably a good move anyway. Plus, the boys had it well in hand although the new Robin was itching to go out. The Amazons left him with 4 babies to look after. staring at the back of the invisible jet   
“bye,” Bruce said quietly to the retreating plane.   
“Dick! Jayson! Tim! Cassy! Damion!” he called at the house and smiled as he heard copious amounts of banging. As all 5 of the older siblings found their way to stand in front of him. he handed Zara to Damion   
“Can you take your siblings up to the nursery?” Bruce asked Alfred had also come to the yelling and saw the predicament of Bruce. His lips twitched into a smile, this was what Bruce had asked for when he had intentionally bedded all those women to have children. But the man was batman, so if anyone could cope with 5 children all under one he could. Well that was what Alfred hoped anyway and whatever happened he would be right there to pick up any slack as would Anita. He had arranged for the woman to stay at the manor that week.   
That night the Bat-signal called   
“Alfred I’ve just put them to bed they are all asleep this shouldn’t take too long.” Alfred made a shoeing motion with his hand   
“The sooner you go, Master Bruce, the sooner you’ll be back” Bruce practically bounded downstairs and flew into his bat suit. He and Robin were in the batmobile in minutes and off to revenues with Jim Gordan. He and robin appeared in record time   
“So, what is the sich, Jim?” He asked as the Good cop appeared   
“Why so chipper today Batman you are nearly smiling.” Robin did a double-take between the two and saw what Jim was seeing. Batman growled playfully at Jim who put up his hands but inside was thinking a playful Batman, Joker will be in for a surprise.   
“Joker and a slew of other villains have escaped could you get them back to their cells quickly.” Batman smiled the expression was strange on his face, there had been a few other times Jim had seen him nearly this happy, generally right before a new robin.   
The crime in the city generally went way down when there was a happy Batman.   
“sure Jim.” He clapped his hand on the guy’s back   
“how many escapees?” Robin asked   
“6” Robin was behaving more like Batman if it wasn’t for the younger voice and size difference he would have assumed that they switched. as the two dissipated he saw batman do a flip. maybe he was back in his Nightwing ish faze. Jim shrugged as he watched Nightwing, black bat, Red hood and Red robin aperea on the rooftop.   
“Hey guys, Batman is awfully smiley today.” The lot of them chuckled   
“How is that working out for the criminals?” Nightwing asked remembering when Batman had just gotten him, and he hadn’t found out about Batman yet the number of criminals in Gotham had halved in two days.   
“I think he might be going through a happy faze like three years ago. He was unusually happy for nearly a whole year. The criminals all seemed surprised by his happiness.” Nightwing put up his hand.   
“Jim three years ago, I became Batman for a while. Red robin went to find him the league of assassins had Kidnaped him. The criminals all knew this, so were surprised to be caught by Batman. This current mood is probably closer to about three months before the first robin showed up, which was me. In case you are lost, the crime rate in Gotham halved and he was home before 3 every morning.” Just then the six escapees appeared on the roof. Batman and Robin Quickly followed Batman flounced over to the bat signal and flipped it off beaming at everyone even the criminals. which elicited a smile from all his propagates/children and Jim. all the criminals shuddered at the expression. particularly the Joker who had been trying to get the bats to smile for years and here they were smiling of their own volition and laughing as well. he felt undercut he would find out what had made the batman smile and he would then own it. Jim checked his watch   
“20 minutes, 6 criminals. that must be a record Batman and delivered to the station normally you make us collect.” Batman just smiled   
“are we done here, or do you want more booking to do tonight.” Jim looked at the men tied at his feet.   
“You can have the rest of the night off. I’m sure once news of your form reaches news-stands; all the criminals will be afraid to come out of hiding.” Just as he finished superman landed.   
“What’s up boy scout?” asked Batman.   
“I couldn’t believe my ears. When I heard Jim say you were smiling, so I came to see for myself. Yep, defiantly smiles all around and genuine laughter such a blessing.”   
Batman patted Superman on the shoulder.   
“you want to come to dinner?” Batman made a glasses motion   
“Can I bring Lowis?” superman asked exited. seeing as he was coming as Clark   
“Yeah, I’ve got a story for the two of you.” Superman smiled, his interest peeked   
“see you all in half an hour or so.” Batman nodded as he flipped off the roof. There was the sound of some banging he pulled up two more crooks   
“The nerve of some people. Raping or attempting to rape a girl right outside the police station. Jim, you really need to work on your street presence.” All the younger generation shook their heads at the men who gasped. probably surprised to see superman just standing there, when they had been doing something bad and Batman had done something, not Superman.   
“Let’s go home B we have mission’s times 5 waiting for us.” All the bat family smiled as the lot of them disappeared from the roof   
“bye,” said Jim very lost as the entire group vanished from the roof.   
Clark was walking up the drive to the Wayne manor   
“Why are we here Clark you said we have been invited for dinner and there was a story in it for us.” Clark nodded he was in his second-best suit knowing how wealthy the Wayne’s where. he expected dinner to be a very formal affair. The fact Batman had delivered the invitation and the in formalness of said invitation and the about half an hour prep time indicated not his best suit. Lowis was equally well presented and as such was cold. Clark took off his jacket putting it over Lowis’ shoulders holding her closer to his warm from. Bruce had obviously seen them coming he opened the door taking Clark’s jacket from Lowis’ shoulders   
“Hey, Clark how’s it going.” Bruce smiled looking really happy. giving Clark the secret handshake including the tackle from their childhood days. Both men were giggling. as Bruce lay atop his big friend   
“I’ll never be afraid of you big guy.” With his hand right over the Kryptonian's windpipe   
“And you will never break me, Bruce.”   
The handshake formality out of the way. both men stood smiled at each other   
“Lowis you look stunning come on in everyone should be waiting for us at the table.” Bruce led the way gesturing for them to sit next to two highchairs which were unoccupied as was the rest of the table “They should be here by now. What is taking them so long.” Bruce grumbled,   
“Dad can you come and get Xanthe and Jessica they are not behaving well.” Tim’s voice came over the intercom as Damion put his brother James in his highchair between the two open ones opposite the two Kents’.   
“That’s my cue to fix something I’ll be right back.” He said, kissing little James on the head and ruffling Damion’s hair, as he sat opposite Lowis. Bruce hurried up the stairs.   
Clark looked around and saw Damion who had on Bruce’s normal face, slightly unhappy with something   
“Good evening Damion how have you been recently?” Damion looked up from his plate noticing the Kent’s I want to help face was on, normally that look was directed at father.   
“I have been just fine Kent.” The boy said not unpleasantly   
“How is school?” Clark said hoping to get more of a conversation going with the newest Robin   
“School is boring, I know all of what is being taught.” Clark looked at the small boy of, 9 now, but still a child. He refused to be called kid or any other adjective describing the fact he was in fact pre-puberty.   
“Why don’t you try doing what Tim did, getting university papers and degrees while still in school. I’m sure Bruce could work it out.”   
Damion looked at his hands obviously worried about something. Clark thought it was a bit unfair that he knew Bruce so well, he could practically see what Damion was thinking written out on his head, he was so much like his father.   
“Father says I’m not allowed to until I make at least one friend.” Clark smiled at least the guy was trying to socialise the kid, just not succeeding at all.   
“So why can’t you do so? And what’s the hold-up?” Damion looked up at Clark with a forlorn expression   
“I asked my teacher, she said to just be myself, so the next day I brought my katana and challenged her to a dual. They called Bruce I don’t understand why. Father didn’t explain to me though he said he explained to my teachers. why he needed to do that I don’t know. Can’t I just endure a lecture and do it. It’s that simple in writing other languages and maths.”   
Clark looked at the boy in front of him and saw a young Bruce. His heart went out to him, just as it had all those years ago to his father   
“Damion, could you teach me how to weld the katana, like you do, by talking to me about it?” The question caught Damion by surprise. Lowis was looking on in fascination as Clark immediately understood the boy better than any past interviewer had. She should get him to interview kids more often or get their boss Parry to. Damion had shaken his head evidently sure of his answer despite the surprise the question was.   
“I thought not, the same is true of the art of making friends, it is a skill that can’t be taught. It is learnt by doing. your father, who by the way is not good at this himself. By making you listen to lessons you have done before is hoping to give you the time and space to tackle the difficult problem.” Damion nodded processing the information, pleased his Father was not just doing this to simply annoy him or out of spite which is what he feared was the case. Clark left him to think up the next question. As Jayson joined them placing Sarha e Gohan e Ahuna in her chair, next to Lowis and took his place at the end of the table. as far away from everyone else as possible.   
“Kent how do you make friends? Clark looked at the embarrassed child.   
“I just do. it’s an instinctive skill and it is unique to each person, but I can give you some pointers. So, you will be in a better position to do so.” Damion nodded   
“Strategy is a good start, Kent” Clark smiled.   
Clark thought for a moment then began. “First things first, call people by name, not a title or last name, that can come off as both rude and demeaning. generally, if you are meeting someone for the first time someone will indicate what their name is more important what you should call them. For instance, your brother here’s name is James. Can you tell me where I learnt that today?” Damion looked confused and thought about it for a long time then answered,   
“Father called him James when I brought him in.” Clark nodded   
“There is also no shame in asking again if you have missed it the first time, or as is often the case forgotten. So, tell me, Damion, what should you call me and her?” Clark asked hoping not to get Kent and now female Kent. At least better than that if he got Kriptonan he would pull his hair out.   
“You should be called uncle Clark, according to Grayson. which means she would be Aunty Lowis.” Clark nodded letting out a silent sigh of relief.   
“Well done Damion however, Grayson should be called Dick. So next you need to think of something you enjoy doing besides from training and patrolling and related stuff. Do you have something like that Damion?” Damion tilted his head and blushed like a tomato. This was something he had been teased about and his mother really didn’t like but it was true. Then he whispered,   
“I like art and singing.” Clark smiled at the whispered comment and understood where the boy was coming from. He had intentionally not made his interest in art known at school because he knew how unmanly it would make him seem. He was still teased for his reading and inability to play sports competitively and his somewhat hunched appearance. But it was by far better to be teased than feared though. not that Damion would understand that. like his father, he would not fear even the most terrifying. Perhaps John would like a new friend he could be a bit more of himself around.   
“Those are both great things to enjoy. The next step is to find others who enjoy those things as well and do them together. perhaps you could do an artwork of one of your classmates or they could do one of you.” Damion smiled. 

Just then Bruce appeared smiling with two children on his hips. Xanthe he deposited beside Clark Jessica was deposited beside himself Dick deposited Zara next to himself Tim came down and walked into the kitchen bringing out the salad while Alfred brought out the roast. they all began to eat as fast as humanly possible except Dick who begins to chat about his training at the police department. Which he had completed over the summer. Bruce occasionally commented asking very intelligent questions which Clark would never think to ask. Then Damion Tim and Jayson finished eating all at the same time and looked up. Tim’s innocent act of looking all around well waiting for the others to finish caught with Damion’s disproval. Just as Dick started to eat.   
“what are you looking at Drake?” Damion’s growl was unlike anything Lowis had heard before to Clark however that was Batman’s voice and growl repeated in a child. The two were very clearly related Lowis didn’t comment but was writing notes. Clark knew practically all the stuff she wrote wouldn’t even make the draft and was simply for her own reference or later articles.   
“Nothing in particular Damion,” Tim answered having been startled out of his train of thought.   
“why?” Damion demanded,   
“because I was trying to think of a solution to some of the problems I’ve been having at school.” The answer was a simple one that would have satisfied Damion. The fact that the perfect student Tim had problems at school surprised Damion enough it probably would have prevented the conversation escalating to a fight as they both escaped back into their own thoughts. but Jayson decided to Jump in Clark heard Bruce sigh, as Jayson spoke up trying to be a good big brother and stop a fight.   
“Stop picking on Replacement, Demon Baby.” This riled up both Tim and Damion soon they were having a three-way fight. luckily all the food was finished. Bruce banged his hand on the table after having finished his food.   
“Ether ask to be excused with no dessert and finish this in the Gym or say sorry to everyone about starting a fight I will allow Alfred to ensure the apology is not insulting and is actually an apology.” All three boys looked at there now standing Dad and at the floor. As Bruce knew he would Tim began   
“Sorry Bruce, sorry everyone, sorry for getting riled up Jayson and sorry for the argument Damion.” Bruce looked to Alfred who nodded   
“passable, Master Tim, only passable.” Next Jayson tried.   
“I’m sorry you bottom feeders have never witnessed a proper argument and don’t know what friendly banter is. I’m sorry replacement I don’t even know why you are angry anyway. I’m sorry Demon Baby for Questioning your right to question replacements fairly normal activity.” Bruce took one look at Alfred’s horrified face through the ramble a knew he wasn’t off base thinking the apology was garbage.   
“Jayson even I can tell that was not an adequate apology try again.” Said Bruce somewhat gently noting the angry faces of both Damion and Tim where pulling. Jayson looked confused Bruce rolled his hand in a go on gesture the general guideline for this punishment was to allow the parties involved to make three unadded attempts before some help was offered.   
“I’m sorry everyone.” Jayson looked up Bruce looked at Alfred   
“that is one down and three to go,” Alfred said looking at Jayson   
“I’m sorry Bruce for fighting at the dinner table.” Jayson stopped and looked at Alfred who put down one more finger indicating he still had two left.   
“I’m sorry, Replacement for defending your right to look like a normal weirdo.” Alfred shook his head. He had started shaking his head at the word Replacement Jayson looked slightly confused Clark took pity on the boy   
“Try using their names rather than derogatory comments Jayson,” Clark said not unkindly Jayson looked at the Kryptonian then at Alfred who was nodding   
“I’m sorry Tim for causing a fight.” Alfred nodded putting one more finger down holding up the last finger like a challenge. Thinking about what Clark said. Then he started carefully looking at Damion but taking glances at Alfred.   
“I’m sorry Damion.” Alfred made a hand-rolling gesture for him to continue.   
“for questioning your right to ask questions.” Alfred nodded relived   
“Ok next.” Said Bruce looking at his still fuming son   
“I apologise to everyone for making a seen. I apologise to father for breaking the no fighting at the table rule. I apologise to both Tod and Drake for letting my temper get the best of me.” Bruce was smiling his proud smile   
“Alfred?” he asked   
“that was an acceptable apology Master Damion, but you will require a lesson on what I apologies means. As will Master Jayson And Master Tim.” All the Boys looked at the floor as Bruce smiled slightly at them sitting down. With a slight groan as his knee protested the movement as it had grown stiff over diner and the rising quickly was also not good for the joint Bruce knew, normally he was more careful.   
There was a knock at the servants’ entrance which stalled Lowis’ question into the heath of Bruce. Both Dick and Alfred stood and walked into the kitchen Dick came back a minute later with two hot packs. He placed one on Bruce’s shoulder and the other one on his aching knee   
“Thanks, Dick” Bruce whispered as the heat did wonders on the joints.   
Alfred returned followed by who the Wayne family knew as Anita. Clark was a little surprised by how much Bruce perked up at the sight of her. He remained chained to his seat like he was afraid to great her but really wanted to. He imagined if Bruce had normal human reactions that he might have just jumped from his chair, despite his knee and run and hugged the woman, but maybe that was just Clark’s wishful thinking for his friend.   
she walked around with Alfred tiding the table she touched everyone at the table. making all the Babies smile no one snapped at her. she touched each person differently she fully hugged Dick around the neck. she hugged Cassy’s shoulders sideways. she kissed Tim on the cheek, Jayson, she kissed the top of his head ruffling his hair. Damion, she ran a hand over his shoulders gently. The move had an undeniable effect on the child. as he relaxed all the muscles she had touched, and his heart rate dropped to a more normal resting heart rate. This resulted in a no less formal pose but a more relaxed atmosphere around the boy.   
Then she came to Clark   
“Ah, you must be the uncle Clark I’ve heard so much about and that would make you Aunty Lowis.” She slung an arm around each of their shoulders bringing them in for a quick hug. which was not as awkward as it sounds and relaxed Clark a great deal despite his already relaxed countenance. He even absentmindedly took his glasses off to clean them before putting them back on. She had left Bruce for last Clark could see the guy salivating.   
as she walked up to him and ran a hand over his shoulders in much the same way she had Damion. Only this time Clark could see the foreplay in the action that was probably the most sexual way one could run a hand over someone’s shoulders. The hormones and pheromones were flying between the two was extreme Clark was pretty sure someone would break and grab there significant other and race to the nearest bedroom. Dick was probably having those kinds of thoughts with his head berried in his hands. Jayson was watching very intently waiting for something to happen. Tim was bright red, Damion, bless his young soul, was oblivious to the whole thing he was looking at his brothers like they had taken leave of their senses.   
Clark was even starting to be uncomfortable he put his hand on Lowis’s shoulder to steady himself not that it helped, it made it worse. The combination of all these things was enough to break the bat. He snuck a hand around her waist and pulled her onto his lap possibly to hide something, but Clark wasn’t going to look. Her hands were completely under the table doing something Bruce had a hand gently placed on her back it covered most of the area he was probably doing this to hide his state from his children. though Judging by their reactions to the smells in the air the all knew exactly what was on both his and her mind. Then without warning half the pain indicators Bruce was giving off vanished, it was if by magic. Bruce was suddenly without pre-warning or drugs in half the amount of pain and that was his normal base level of pain that Clark hardly noticed anymore. then Anita’s hands came up from under the table causing most of the table to sigh in relief. they were probably not going to get a Dad kissing anyone soundly shows tonight. they were all mostly very glad about that. Her hands rested on the shoulder with the hot pack on it using the shoulder she swung off his lap and rubbed the shoulder with what Clark would call expert hands. So, this was who he could thank for Batman’s increased form and overall less grumpy mood. He must have been truly formidable in his younger years before the injuries.   
“Now, as much as I would love you to stay so we can continue this talk we are having.” Not that Clark had heard any conversation in the room since Anita had entered they had all been remarkably quiet. “you have a city that needs you and a job to get done.” She pointed out the window and let go of Bruce’s shoulders as he Jumped to his feet. Not displaying or feeling any of the pain he had when he stood for the first time nor when he had sat down   
“Damion come with me the rest of you stay here I’ll see what it is and call for back up if it is needed.” Bruce organized Alfred raced out and handed both of them a cookie.   
“Stay safe,” Alfred warned. Anita walked back into the kitten bringing out a try of bowls for everyone full of a pink lumpy substance.   
All the Babies had gotten over being in their highchairs having finished with their bottles a long while ago they were starting to fuss Anita stopped handing out bowls leaving that task in the capable hands of Alfred. As she started taking babies next door into the lounge she brought back a baby monitor and set it up where they could all see it as she traipsed back and forth taking all the Babies into play just as she was sitting down to eat in Bruce’s chair. Clark knew from experience of an overly horny Bruce that it would have been in his lap if he was there.   
The door nocked Alfred got up to answer it   
“Mistress Talia is there anything I can help you with?” Alfred asked obviously suppressed by the ladies appearance   
“I wish to see Damion.” She demanded   
“Unfortunately, the young Master Damion is out with his father at the moment. you are welcome to wait in the drawing-room for them to return. However, it will be up to the young Master Damion whether he wishes to see you or not.” Alfred leads the lady to the drawing-room, showed her the remote for the T.V. turned on the monitoring for the room and brought out the observation screen. He placated in on the table next to the baby monitor.   
“Who is she?” Clark asked surprised by the silence and the fact that everyone was all on edge besides from Anita. Who Clark didn’t think knew what on edge was like let alone how to do it.   
“Damion’s mother Daughter of Ra’s Al-Gule member of the league of assassins. Often a total bitch. Wants Dad to take over running the league from her dad. to this end she has drugged dad to get herself pregnant. kidnapped every member of this house, threw me in a Lazarus pit among other things.” Jayson answered Clark’s question.   
“oh” was Clark’s only brilliant response but Lowis thankfully picked up the ball   
“So, is her appearance going to be a custardy battle?” Dick looked up having recovered his equilibrium after nearly seeing his Dad kiss someone he knew so well.   
“No, Bruce proved that before coming to him Damion was abused. So, she is wanted for child abuse and has several restraining orders out against her. Her being here at all is breaking several not that she really cares.   
Alfred has already called the police and gave them all the information they said they were in the process of alerting Batman to a possible kidnapping attempt on Damion hence the escape, it was probably what the Bat-signal was about.” They had noticed the signal go off about 10 minutes ago. If Dick calculated correctly he would be back upstairs in about 5 minutes.   
The group waited with bated breath as they finished their dessert and moved into the lounge many holding drinks. Anita was again sitting in Bruce’s chair he noticed all the children at one point or another move to tell her that only to be stopped by Alfred’s warning glance. Jayson looked quite happy about this Clark didn’t quite know what to do so he shut up and pulled Lowis right on top of his lap. keeping her safe from whatever Thalia would come up with to do. Dick pulled his siblings onto a hug. Bruce appeared.   
“Did you get your desserts Damion, Bruce?” Anita asked they both nodded   
“They were satisfactory,” Damion announced actually meaning he had never quite had anything like it. Alfred entered behind, Bruce who was unsure what to do what with the blue-eyed blond sitting in his seat   
“Master Damion your mother is here and wishes to see you, it would be preferable for everyone if someone went with you. If you wish to see her.” Damion nodded, he took his father’s hand which surprised no one. But then he also took Anita’s hand which surprised everyone bar, Alfred and Anita. Alfred nodded at his choice.   
The three of them walked into the drawing-room seeing Damion pause and wanting to give him a tad more time to work up his courage. Anita walked up to Bruce and slammed one hand into the back of his shoulder and one into the front   
“No more lifting anything with this arm for a week. Bruce, we need to give your muscles time to heal and you nearly dislocating your arm every time you use your grapple gun is not helping. Don’t use this arm for at least a week, don’t make me get out a sling for you.” Her voice alerted the occupant of the room to their approach. she ran a hand over each of their shoulders readying them for the charge ahead she signed to Damion   
“How do you wish to approach this?” Damion pushed his father in front first then pulled Anita behind him still holding both of their hands, so he would end up between the two people he now considered his parents.   
Bruce opened the door being careful of his shoulder and walked in seeing Thalia doing breathing exercises on the mat in front of the couch. Anita quietly closed the door behind them. Damion tensed Anita pulled him closer to her side. Running he hand over Damion’s shoulders in the proses Damion put his face right against her hip finding safety against the hard bone.   
“Hello Thalia, what brings you to my home?” Bruce’s voice was so deep and commanding it sent a pleasurable shiver down Anita’s spine Damion must have felt it but made no comment on it. which was good neither Bruce nor Anita practically wanted to explain hormones right that instant and both knew we’ll tell you later answer was not acceptable to the boy.   
“I wish to see Damion.” The woman demanded,   
“I am here mother.” His voice was strong despite being said from beneath my arm coming and from his shaking form. he was quite clearly treeified. Bruce stepped closer to the boy feeling Damion’s fear as his own. The woman turned seeing Anita’s arm around Damion she hissed at them   
“Use your words,” Anita said as if talking to a child throwing a temper tantrum.   
“why is your arm around my child. Unhand Damion, you bitch.” Damion moves his hands to hold Anita’s hand on his shoulder. Still holding his father’s hand, the three hands instantly entwined.   
“I believe he wants my hand there Thalia and your demands have no place in this house.”   
Anita’s body tensed as Thalia came at her then stopped as she ran straight into Anita’s outstretched leg. driving Anita’s high heal straight into her own abdomen Anita Kicked the woman off her foot. the woman lay gasping as the wound bleed.   
“We should probably bandage that before the police get here,” Anita said her compassion for the injured even the injured bad people show, but in this case, she was right Bruce realised.   
“Come on Damion let’s get the First Aid kit. He left Anita alone with Thalia it depends on who you ask whether that was a wise move or not.   
Anita walked forward.   
“Bruce may or may not know it yet, but he is mine Thaila anymore attempts to remove Damion from my care will be met with much greater resistance than a high heal in the gut. You hurt or remove anyone in this family again even by accident and I will hunt you down and end you and whatever shadowy organisations stand in my way. it won’t matter who your daddy is, little girl.” Anita threatened. The threat rolled out of Anita so calmly and with such authority and with an added smile that Thalia believed her and was way more scared of her than even Batman Superman and Wonder Woman put together.   
“Do you understand?” Thalia nodded. Anita moved and pressed on the wound. Anita passed hard Thalia whimpered both in pain and fear.  
The police entered with Bruce and Damion who was holding the first aid kit he got out some gauss and wrapped it around the wound with help from Anita. Bruce cuffed Thalia the bleeding stopped. Anita looked at the wound it would heal cleanly placing her in the back of the cop car telling them to take her to the hospital. Bruce waved as the police left.   
Anita smiled as she brought Bruce and Damion back into the family room where they all sat Bruce was in his chair Damion on his lap the babies sleeping in the playpen. Alfred in his chair. Dick, Cassy, Jayson and Tim all piled together on the couch. Anita walked forward and sat in her spot between Bruce’s chair and the couch. her head on the arm of his seat and her feet tucked up under the other couch in just the position she had told Dianna was where she was supposed to be. Half a year ago she was still supposed to be there perhaps even needed there now. perhaps even more than she realised definitely more than Bruce knew. Then they all quickly fell asleep all forgetting about their guests. Clark and Lowis took some photos of the family sleeping together then left the family in peace. Forgetting totally about the promised story but having seen enough to write a book about and not being able to use any of it due to care for their friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, Let me know what you think. Blessings on you and yours <3 :)


End file.
